Daughters of Hades
by Angel Cauldwell
Summary: What happened in Arabella's childhood? How did she and Emily grow so close? Read the childhood of Arabella through Emily's eyes. This story would be only be written by me. However Iveya Jade's psycho mind 08 has come with most of the ideas that concern Arabella along with my own ideas and Phil will make some appearances in this story.
1. Chapter 1

AN: this is Arabella's childhood or a good amount of it. However here would be times of it is Emily and what she is doing while Arabella is not there. yes you will see somethings for. The Shadow Witch avenger that Iveya Jade's psycho mind 08 and myself are co writing together. As well as things from my children stories but they were be more like one chapter and mostly focus on Arabella and Emily, sometimes Steve or one of the avengers. Like I said a fair amount of this are her ideas as well as some of my own. since it is though Emily's eyes that I would be writing this story, but the credit still goes to both Iveya Jade's psycho mind 08 and myself for Arabella is out creation.

Disclaimer, neither one of us owns Percy Jackson, Harry Potter or any of the marvel movies.

Emily was walking though the halls of the palace after dealing with some spirits trying to get away that neither the furies or Thanatos could get to since they were dealing with other spirits or claiming some spirits, depending on who they were. It always annoyed her when the spirits do that or when there was a spirit that decided to stay behind in the world of living. However it didn't annoy Emily as much as it did her adopted father Hades, not a big surprise on that fact. Emily entered the throne room, when she did that she saw Severus head into a shadow and disappear, like all children or legacies of Hades could do. Emily wondered why Severus was here, he does come down but it was usually to talk to her more than it was to Hades. Though he still calls her aunt though she told him not to do that for it seem too weird for him to call her aunt now a days. For they look to close in age, now. She didn't mind it when he was younger when he was being raised by his mother and step father.

"Father!" Hades turned and looked at her. Emily walked towards him as she spoke. "Why was Severus here?" Hades lowered his head a little.

"Remember that own night I spend with that red head woman named Lily?" Emily remembered that night, for she remembered of how mad Persephone got when Hades came back. It was like watching Hades and Demeter fight but without the comment of Cereal form time to time.

"Yes, it is a little hard to forget."

"Apparently, she become pregnant with my child that night as well as her husband's child. You know what is like for a child of Hades living in the world of the living and how hard it is for a Halfblood to be raised. So Severus brought her down here to be trained."

"Where is she?" Hades told her of where the little girl was, Emily went to the room. When she reached the door that she opened it and saw her sister sitting one a chair holding a baby girl in her arms. Emily crossed the room and looked down at the baby girl. She looked no more than a few hours old at the very most, her hair was a dark red and her skin was pale. When the baby girl opened her eyes that Emily was surprised to see purple eyes with flecks of green in them. Emily knows that sometimes a child of Hades would have purple eyes but it was a rare thing, even more rare when there was flecks of another color in them. The baby girl cooed and moved her arms around till they were reaching out towards Emily. Persephone's handed the baby to Emily, Emily took hold of the baby and looked down as she cuddled up next to Emily. Than Emily looked at Persephone.

"What is her name?"

"Arabella Persephone Evans. She is was born to a witch as well as to Hades. You most likely knew the last part." Emily looked at the baby girl again of who closed her eyes once more. Emily touched Arabella's face softly, Emily has other half sisters but she never been close to them not like she was close to Lauren. The same can be said for most of her half brothers, expect for Phil, for she wasn't as close to her half brothers as she was to Steve. Phil was the sibling that she was the closest to as well as the one closest to her in age though he was at least twenty years younger than she was. As Emily looked at Arabella that she hoped she would be as close to her as she was to Lauren.

"Arabella Persephone Evans, that is a name you don't hear often. I am curious where does the mother live?" Persephone merely shrugged, after a while Arabella fell asleep in her arms. Persephone had since left, so Emily carried Arabella over to the crib and put her gentle down into the crib before putting a blanket over Arabella. Emily lean forward and kissed Arabella's forehead, an orange glow washed over Arabella's forehead before it faded. Emily touched Arabella's cheek softly and spoke. "You may not be a child of the great prophecy but I think you may just be as important, I don't know why I think that. It's a feeling that I have and you will have a role to play, no matter what though, I hope that you become another light in this gloomy world down here as well hope that one day you will find your half twin brother. That glow was that gift that you will find your half twin brother, even if you don't know it at first." Emily pulled her hand away before leaving the nursery to go to her own room.

December 21, six months later

Emily and Hades entered the underworld palace after coming back from a solstice meeting, Emily usually comes down here after a solstice meeting to cover anything that Hades may need or want her to do in the underworld. As soon as hey entered the palace that Emily and Hades stopped in their tracks, the halls were messed up. Not like when Aphrodite came down to remodel the palace with bright colors and anything that have something to do with love. It was more of toys everywhere as well as paper, food, diapers and other kind of messes that babies would make. Hades was looking around shock, Emily was shock but she recovered quickly seeing Hades' shock look. Sure Hades watched Nico and Bianca grow up but he wasn't with them 24/7 and they lived with their mother till she was killed and he put them in that one hotel of they wouldn't age while inside. Hades spoke up.

"What happened?"

"I am going to guess Arabella." Hades looked at her surprised, Emily pointed to the toys before going on. "Well can you see Persephone play with that while we were gone and she was the one looking after Arabella while we were gone."

"Good point. I will have the dead clean this up. Why don't you check on your two sisters." Emily walked down the hall following the mess till she reached the nursery of which was just as messy as the halls and some other rooms Emily saw as she walked past them. Arabella was in Persephone's arms fast asleep and Persephone looks worn out, she also looked relieved to see Emily entering the nursery. As Emily slaked over to her that Persephone spoke up.

"I am glad to see that you came back down here." Emily looked down at Arabella as she cooed in her sleep.

"Well you know how long those meetings can take."

"So what happened?" Emily shrugged when Persephone said that.

"You will have to ask Hades that question."

"I keep forgetting that you always get bored and entertaining yourself while you are there. So I assume you were entertaining Hermes as well." Emily nodded when Persephone said that, than Persephone stood up and handed Arabella to Emily. "I am going to task to my husband, do you mind if you take her to her crib."

"Sure." Emily took Arabella from Persephone and she went to talk to Hades, Emily sat down in the rocker and held Arabella for a few more minutes. As she sat there that she sang a lullaby, it was one of the lullabies that her father sang to Emily and her brother when they were younger before he died. After a few minutes, that Emily got up slowly and put Arabella down in the crib and looked at her. Emily knows a demigod's life is hard but it was harder for a child of Hades, Emily hopes that Arabella will have a good life as she grows up.

For the next six months that Emily helped with raising Arabella, so she spend most of fall and winter in the underworld as well as being there for spring and summer. Persephone stay down here for most of summer and spring, she went to see their mother a few times, it was during one of those times that Persephone told their mother about Arabella. Their mother started telling that Arabella should eat cereal as soon as Arabella was to, Persephone and Emily rolled their eyes when their mother said that. But Arabella started to talk more, she even used the words dada and mama, not only that but Arabella also said wmile when she tried to say Emily's name. A couple of weeks before Halloween that Emily went back to the surface to do what she usually does of which is to help, rescue and take demigods to camp. When she was on her way back to the cabin from doing a rescue mission that Emily stopped suddenly. When Emily held Arabella that first time that she felt that connection between Arabella and her mother.

Emily felt it every time she held Arabella in her arms for the past year and four months, Emily was able to know if her real mother died because of that. A tear rolled down her cheek as Emily sense Arabella's mother and stepfather being judged. Instead of going to the cabin that she went to the underworld, Emily went into the nursery. Persephone was in there trying to calm Arabella down, when Emily went over to her half sister that she took Arabella from her. After a couple minutes of singing a couple of lullabies and using the powers she got from Hestia to clam down Arabella that Arabella finally stopped crying and only sniffled. Arabella put her head on Emily's shoulder and feel asleep, Persephone was glad of that, not that Persephone was a bad mother, it was just that in this case that Persephone would have a hard time calming Arabella down. Persephone put her hand on Arabella's cheek and spoke.

"I wondered what happened?"

"Persephone, her real mother died tonight. I am not totally sure what happen but I think it has to do with the other world." Persephone knew what Emily meant by the other world, the wizarding world, there was certain things that Emily knows about that world. She only knows about because of Arabella and Severus, otherwise Emily would have been unaware of the wizarding world. After a few more minutes of talking that Emily gave Arabella back to Persephone and went into her room in the underworld. It was one of biggest rooms but Arabella's room might be bigger, but that didn't bother Emily all that much. Emily changed her clothes before climbing into her bed, she looked down at the hand that had her wedding rings on it. She took off the rings and put the rings in the middle of her hand and close her hand around. She closed her eyes and thought to the days when Bucky fell from the train, what would her life been like if that not never happen. She was sure of one thing, that she would have an utterly different life and a happy one too. Not that she hates the one she has right now, for she loves it, Emily just wished that she has the three closest people with her. Emily put her rings in the drawer before she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The day after Arabella's mother died that Emily went to Elysium, Emily never bothered to go meet Arabella's mother or even the rest of the mortal family. Emily did wanted to know but from what Hades and Severus told that at least for the time it wouldn't be a good idea to seek them out just yet. Severus asked her to wait till after the war ended, based on what Serveus told Hades last night, as well as what happened with Arabella, that the war was over for now. As soon as she entered Elysium that the spirits greeted her kindly, she stopped a couple and asked of where she would find Lily and James Potter. The couple told her of where they were, Emily followed the direction till she reached the house the couple spoke of. There was a man and woman sitting in chairs on the front lawn talking, the man has black messy hair, Hazel eyes, slightly tan skin, and he wore glasses on his nose.

The woman sitting next to him had red flame hair though it was slightly darker than red flame, lightly tanned skin, and bright emerald green eyes. Emily knew at once of who those two were at once, for there wasn't a doubt in her mind. Not with similar traits between the woman and Arabella, for the flecks of green in Arabella's eyes were the woman's same color. Not only that but they both have the same hair color as well as a couple of other features. Arabella was the blend of Hades and this woman that sitting next to the black hair man in front of the new house behind them. Emily stood there for a minute watching them, as she stood there that the woman finally noticed her and the man spotted her shortly after the woman noticed her. Both of them got up from where they were sitting staring at her, Emily walked over to them and stopped in front of them. The woman and the man were looking at Emily carefully, Emily was sure that they didn't expect to see anyone living down here.

"You are the other child of Hades that Severus brought shortly after he took Arabella to the underworld?" Emily nodded when Lily said that.

"Indeed I am, I am surprised he even mentioned me at all. He knows I prefer to keep a low profile." Lily took a step forward and spoke.

"How come you didn't come when Severus came?"

"Because he was at the castle and I was in the underworld dealing with a riot. I usually come down here during the spring and summer, but I have been known to come down here during the fall and winter. Usually I am above during that time, during that time I am usually taking demigods to camp. But since Arabella came down here over a year ago that I been coming down here during that time more often. Though I would I still come down here to do my duties when I need to." This time James spoke up.

"Camp?" Emily nodded.

"Yes, camp. It is a special camp for people like myself or Arabella."

"Dumbledore never brought this camp up." Emily looked at Lily.

"Dumbledore doesn't know everything, I am not even sure if Severus even knows about it. Most demigods are usually raised by their mortals but certain demigods are exceptions, most of the time it is one of the great heroes or a child of Hades. I know there been a couple of other children of Hades that were raised in the underworld but I wasn't at that time. I will admit that I was slightly worried when Arabella came to the underworld."

"Why is that?" Emily sighed before looking at Lily.

"I am sure you heard about Prophecies."

"Of course there are prophecies in our world, what of them?"

"We have them as well, there is this one prophecy and I thought it might refer to Arabella. After trying to figured it out that I went to ask the fates. They told me that the prophecy isn't about her at all." Lily and James looked worried but the relax slightly when Emily reached the last part.

"Why is that? And what does this prophecy say?"

"'A half-blood of the eldest gods

Shall reach sixteen against all odds

And see the world in endless sleep

The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap

A single choice shall end his days

Olympus to preserve or raze'

They made it clear that the said Halfblood is not a witch but a normal demigod."

"Hang on a second." Emily looked at James. "Are you saying it is uncommon for a demigod not have magical core?"

"Yes. But it has happen before but it has been some time since than. I am not even sure of who the last demiwitch or demiwizard was." James and Lily looked puzzled when Emily used that name. "A demiwitch or demiwizard is what we call a demigod that was both to a witch provided that they are born with said magic of which is usually the case. It because of the fact she is one is why she is not the child of the prophecy. For if she was than it would have refer to the fact that the Halfblood would have some kind of power or refer to the fact that she has magical abilities." Than Emily heard Hestia's voice in her head telling her that she has a new assignment and showed her of where to go. "I would stay longer but I need to go." Emily started to walk away but Lily spoke up.

"Wait!" Emily stopped and looked back at Lily as she walked forward. "What is your name?"

"Rachel Emily Blackthrone, daughter of Hades, princess of the underworld, heir to the underworld, and champion of Hestia." Lily looked a little surprised when Emily said princess of the underworld, champion of Hestia and heir to the underworld.

"Does that make Arabella a princess?"

"Well, considering the fact she is being raised here, yes. If she was raised by you or her mortals family, no. Not unless if she wants to become know as such if she learned of what she was later in life like other demigods."

"Rachel, can you please do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Can you look after Arabella?" Emily smiled lightly when Lily sisd that.

"Lily, I was planning in doing that anyway. For I am her half sister." Lily shield, Emily turned and walked away before going up to the surface.

Three weeks later

Arabella was barely talking, Emily and Persephone were playing with Arabella when hades case walking in with Thanatos. Thanatos was aware about Arabella and knows about the death of her real mother, Arabella hadn't noticed that Hades and Thanatos entered till Persephone walked over to them. Arabella was crawling away from Persephone when Persephone went over to them. Emily watched as Arabella took notice of them before she giggled happily and crawled towards Thanatos, Thanatos watched in interest as Arabella walked over to him. She pulled on the tunic that he was wearing Thanatos looked down at Arabella in slight confusing. Emily was unsure of if Thanatos knows how to act around a baby left alone a child or toddler. Arabella was looking up Thanatos and she spoke the first clear word that could be understand clearly.

"Death." Thanatos raised an eyebrow when Arabella said that, Emily smiled when Arabella said that, Persephone was close of laughing at Thanatos look of puzzlement and bewilderment.

"What?" Arabella giggled when Thanatos said that.

"Death." She let go of his tunic and wrapped herself around his leg and giggled again, Emily and Persephone started to laugh as Thanatos looked even more confused. Emily got up from where she was on the floor before walking over to Thanatos and picked Arabella of who squealed in excitement. She made some happy noises before giggling some more, this she reached hands to Thanatos and spoke again. "Death." Emily looked at her half sister before looking at Hades, Persephone and Thanatos.

"It seems that she said her first word though that isn't a very common first word for a child to say." Arabella giggled before she spoke again.

"Wmily." Emily looked at Arabella in slight surprised, Arabella gurgled and giggled as she clapped her hands. Arabella was looking at Emily, than Arabella reached her hands out to Emily and spoke. "Wmily." Hades laughed when Arabella said that.

"Well it seems that she is getting close of saying your name properly." Emily smiled when Hades said that.

Ten months later

Emily was heading back from the field of punishment of where she spent most of her day at to check on the punishments that were given out as well as the new comers. She made sure that the new comers were of who she was when she saw them, as Emily walked around that she hoped not to see Colonel Phillips there. Thankfully he wasn't there of which means he was still alive and in the labyrinth, Hades knows that Daedalus was still alive. But to Emily Daedalus was Colonel Phillips, whenever they tossed about him that Emily calls him either labyrinth prince or Colonel Phillips and hades would call him Daedalus. They both knew who the other was talking about when Colonel Phillips was brought up. As soon as Emily entered the palace that she went to check on Arabella, when she went to the nursery that Emily saw that Arabella was not there. Emily picked slightly and went to the throne room, sure enough Hades was sitting there on his throne. Emily slaked up to Hades and spoke.

"Hades, where is Arabella?" Hades looked at her before he got up and went down to human size. He walked over to Emily as he spoke.

"She is up on Olympus with Persephone. Your mother wanted to see her as well as Hestia." Hades stopped in front of her. "You know it has been about sixty years since I adopted you. Wouldn't you think that you would be calling me Dad or Father by now." Emily shrugged when Hades said that.

"Old habits die hard as you know." Hades was about ready to say something when Persephone walked in with Arabella in her arms, Persephone smiled lightly when she saw Emily. Persephone walked over to Emily.

"Hi, Emily." Arabella waved at Emily and spoke.

"Hi Emily."

"Hi, Persephone and hi to your too Arabella. So what did our mother say about Arabella here?" As Emily spoke that she took Arabella from Persephone, Arabella hugged Emily around her neck as soon as Arabella was in her arms.

"The usually, that she needs to ear cereal and that she should learn to farm as soon as she is old enough to do so. She even wanted to show Arabella the farmer's knot." Emily shook her head when Persephone said that, it was so like their mother to say something like that.

"Sometimes, I wonder of how we have such a mother."

"Yeah, well, your fake death, your brother being lost in the water somewhere didn't help improve her. She become even more overprotective than she was before and she was rather bad after what happen with Hades and myself." Emily knew what Persephone meant by that when Hades fell in love with her and kidnapped Persephone. Emily remembered when she first meet Hades, for she thought he was going to do something similar to her like he did with Persephone. Emily remembered of how surprised she was when her mother was all right with the fact that Hades wanted to adopted, though her mother made the point that Hades ask her first not kidnap Emily to ask her. Emily learned about that last fact a few years after she was adopted by Hades. Persephone and Emily got a good laugh out of that and the still have a laugh about that form time to time.

"I know that something else could have happen with my fake death. But it was still the best idea to make everyone think I was dead so that I could come here and help in the underworld or take demigods to Camp Halfblood, the hunters or the other place." At the moment they were not planning on telling Arabella about the Romans, though Emily was worried that one day Arsbella would notice her tattoo on her arm.

"Emily can you take her back to the nursery."

"All right." Emily walked to the nursery, as she left the throne room that Persephone started whispering to each other, as Emily left the throne that she that Hades has a shocked and outraged look on his face. Emily wondered what Persephone told him, Emily figured that it was most likely because of her mother or something her mother said about Hades. Unknown to Emily at the time that look that Hades had nothing to do anything with her mother.

The next day, Emily was playing with Arabella in the throne when Charon came in to talk to Hades, as usually he wanted to be paid more because of the Italian suits he found. Emily rolled her eyes when Charon started to talk, sure Persephone improved the underworld after she married Hades and Emily helped it further along when she was adopted. For Emily made sure to change some of the punishments of the spirits around, depending on who it was and what they did. For some spirits that were in Elysium went to the field of punishment, Emily also made the underworld feel more like home than it has been before just because of her presence. But there some things that were Jair left as they were like Charon not getting paid more, for there wasn't much of a reason to do so. For he was already get paid enough and he already has too many Italian suits, so instead of going after Arabella when she walked away from her at Emily allowed Arabella to walk over Charon.

She hugged his leg and started pulling at the pants and tried to chew on the pants or shoes, Charon tried to get her off of himself. But he was failing miserably, when he tried to get Arabella off that she squealed before she would say looking daddy or looking Emily. Emily was laughing, Hades was close of laughing as they watch this happen, Charon was just getting less happy about this. However Arabella got bored of Charon and she unwrapped herself from Charon before walking back over to Emily. Charon as Arabella slaked back to Emily and he growled about stupid kids as he left the throne room. It all too clear that he doesn't like Arabella, Emily knows that there was chance he wouldn't get a pay rise, but what he said as he was leaving that her knows for sure he would never get a pay rise. Since he insulted a child of Hades, when he called her a stupid kid just as he left the throne room. Arabella climbed into Emily's lap before she spoke.

"Do you see?" Arabella pointed to where Charon just left, Emily ruffled her hair before she spoke.

"Yes, I did see what just happened." Arabella smiled and clapped her little hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Another year has passed, however she was on the surface instead of below, that was majorly because of a mission that Nick Fury her wanted to be on. At times Nick a fury felt that a mission needed a demigod, so she was picked for those missions even though she was a consultant not an agent. However Nick doesn't know that Phil was a demigod they were usually paired up when it cam e to a mission that needed a demigod. Phil was able to get away with using her powers from their mother and manage to let the men think it was Emily that did it. She would admit that at times it was her doing but most of the time it was Phil that was doing it. Emily was a bit glad of the mission for it gave her a break from the underworld, rescuing demigods, formal dress fittings, and Arabella. Emily didn't hate Arabella, quite the opposite, it was just that at times she needed to do something more than what she has been doing even if her life keeps her busy. Besides it gave her a chance to to so with Phil and learned what happen with him, for it has been three years since they spoke and saw each other. At the moment, Emily and Phil were in a red cherry sports car behind part limo that Howard and his wife was in.

Emily hadn't spoke to Howard in years but it was hard for her. Not to know what has happened to him. At the moment they were watching and protecting the Starks from a distance for there was some people who may want to kill Howard and thar seem to increase in the last couple of months. Phil was driving Lola, a 1962 cherry red Chevrolet Corvette, besides Phil, Emily was the only other that gets to ride, drive or touch Lola. Hat was partly because Emily brought shortly after it came out, she mostly brought because she was in an apartment at the time and she needed to learn more of what was happening in the world at the time. With the help of Hephaestus that she kept in perfect condition, shortly after Phil came back six years after he join S.H.I.E.L.D. that she gave him Lola. What was funny was when Phil gave the car the name Lola, she found that after three years that he named the car Lola. Emily knew that it was usually the girls at named their cars not the men so it was something that she bugs Phil about form time to time. However, Emily was still surprise by the shape and condition of Lola was in after all this years. Emily knows that things has been added to Lola over the years, for she was sure Lola has all the latest upgrades from S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Emily?" Emily looked over at Phil when he said that. He looked at her for a moment before he looked back in front of him. He was wearing his usual S.H.I.E.L.D. suit while Emily was in her S.H.I.E.L.D. jumpsuit, it was like her Lieutenant USA uniform but unlike that uniform that this one a zipper in front as oppose to the back and was more form fitting. Though her Lieutenant USA uniform was form fitting as well, but it just seems like this jumpsuit was more form fitting but than again she hadn't wore one in about three years. "Is something wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Well, I know that being a daughter of Hades affected a little bit for there are time that you want to be alone for one thing."

"Phil, everyone does that."

"But you seem to do it more often than mostly everyone else. You haven't said anything of which is odd for you."

"Sorry, it's that I been thinking."

"About what? What is is like being in the underworld or that you are not there. Honestly I am not sure of how you can live down there for half of the year at least." Emily smiled when Phil said that.

"Well, I sort of got use to it, at times I wonder that myself of how I can do it as well." Phil smiled lightly when Emily said that.

"But I still think something is bothering you, not only that but I haven't seen you for three years. So what is up with that."

"Well, about three years ago and a couple of weeks ago, that a daughter of Hades was born and one of Hades's legacies came down to have her raised down there and have her trained properly. I been helping Hades and Persephone to raise her." Phil looked at her and was about ready to say something but suddenly there was an explosion from the limo in front of them. Emily cried out and Phil stirred hard and barely managed to avoid getting hit from the debris that went past them. When the car stopped that Emily unbuckled her sets belt and got out as well as Phil. Lola was all right but the limo wasn't, as Emily ran to the limo that she saw something move and she looked towards it and only saw people looking or running towards the limo. She thought she saw something metal moving out of the corner of her eye, Emily just shrugged it of thinking it was a flash from a building.

When Emily reached the limo that she managed to get Maria and Howard out of the limo, thankfully Tony wasn't in there. However Maria was dead while Howard was dying, Howard was looking up at her and he looked half with it. Emily wanted to help him but his life aura was fading and she knows that even she try to heal him that no good would come out of it for he would die anyway. It would have taken another few days but he would died none the less, the only thing she could do was just kneel by his side and wait. Phil and some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were blocking everyone going over to the sight of the crush. What happened next surprised Emily, Howard grasped the collar of her jumpsuit, Emily didn't expect that at all. He pulled her closer to him so that Emily could hear him as he spoke to her.

"Emily, it's you isn't it. I am not sure what happened to you over the years but I can see your appearance changing between two different appearances." Emily raised an eyebrow and whispered to Howard.

"How is that possible, I am not changing my appearance at the moment." It was very true and unlikely she could change between her two appearances and she wondered of how Howard could see her two appearances going back and forth if she wasn't doing anything.

"I don't know, Emily. But there isn't much time, but I am sure of one thing, that they will be coming after you if they learn that you are alive. Make sure that they won't find out." Emily was puzzled by that fact, Emily was about ready to say something when Howard went on. "Protect the family you have now Emily, for I failed with mine. Maria is dead because of me and Tony might be killed because he is my son. Protect your family, Emily, protect Tony From this threat, keep your family and Tony away from them." From how Howard was acting was worrying Emily, she got use to death and she knew at times that someone might do this to someone they know very well.

"What are you talking about Howard?" His hold on her collar tighten of which scared her and he went on.

"They never died in the first place, I have came across them. They still live on in hiding behind everything. What happen today was their doing, Emily. Protect your family, protect the people like you did in World War II fighting against HYDRA."

"All right, but who is they? Who is that I am trying to protect the people against?" Emily could feel his hold slacking as his life aura faded more, Emily panicked that he couldn't tell her anything else but he managed to talk again.

"You fought them before Emily, in the war. Both when you were in project demigod and the commandos." Emily paled when Howard said that, it was clear that she understood of where he was coming. "Yes, they are still out there, alive no less and this was their doing. They think thar you are dead, use at to your advantage and take them out like you did before. Make sure they never reach their goals. Protect your family and protect Tony, I don't what him caught up in the world I was part of since the war. Tell him that I am sorry for making it seem that I didn't love him for I really do, I just trying to protect him from this. Tell him that I love him and that he is my greatest creation, that I couldn't be more proud of him." Emily wanted to asked and say so much at the moment but Howard's life aura faded, his hand let go of her collar as the life aura faded and fell across his chest, the police comes forward and took Howard's and Maria's body away. Emily remained on her knees when they picked up Howard, Emily just stared in front of her as they took Howard away and Phil walked over to her. Phil knelt down next to her as she looked straight ahead at nothing, her mind was having a hard time wrapping her mind of what happened just now and what Howard said. Than Phil spoke dragging her out of her thoughts.

"Are you all right, what did Howard say?" Emily shallowed before she looked over at Phil, when he saw the look of worry and fear on her face that Phil knew that she got bad news from Howard and Emily spoke one word.

"HYDRA."

winter soldier's pov

He got a new mission from his superior, when he was giving the mission that he thought the name sounded oddly familiar. He wasn't sure of why, but he was going to do it anyway, as he walked on the street going closer to his target that woman's voice entered his mind. 'Don't do this, please stop and think. Please!' He kept wondering who this woman was, every time he does a mission that she speaks in his mind asking him not to do this. When he saw his target that he shot a mine and the car blew up, and crashed as he took a couple of steps to the side. A red car behind the limo spun barely in control, when the car stopped and the two people got out that he looked at the woman as she runs to the limo. 'Wind prince, go to her!' He was about ready to do what the woman's voice said but he stopped himself, instead he went running back to the base and he hardly noticed that the woman noticed the flash of his metal arm against the building.

Emily's pov

When the crash was cleaned up that Emily went to the underworld, she quickly put it together of what happened. She told Phil of what happened and what she saw as well as what she learned. That somehow HYDRA still lives and that they must found or made some sort of super soldier serum or she was guessing on that fact. For she believes the flash of metal that she saw was from the attacker, the one that killed Howard and Maria. Emily believes she knows who the killer was, an assassin named the winter soldier, unlike with most of the Intelligence Agencies, Emily knows that he was real. For he caused a lot of deaths in the last fifty odd years, for he seems to come out of the blue after ten years after World War II and he been like that ever since, he would appear than disappear out of thing air.

There always be gaps between his killings, not only that but no god can locate him, if a god can't find the winter soldier than no one can find him. It is clear that the winter soldier works for HYDRA of were before she thought he works for the KGB. For his one metal arm has a star on it form the glances that his victims saw on his arm before he killed them. Before going to the Underworld that she made Phil swear on the river Styx not to tell S.H.I.E.L.D. of what she told him till she learns more about the Winter Soldier if she could. Once Emily was in the underworld that she went to the throne room, as she expected it was only Hades in there sitting on his throne.

"Hades!" Hades jumped and looked at Emily as she entered the room, hades got down from the throne and went to him an size before walking over to her.

"Howard and his wife are down here, so what happened up there?"

"The winter soldier, he killed them." Hades looked surprised.

"Are you sure that it was the winter soldier? I know he caused a lot of death over the years, unless if you saw it happen."

"I sort of did, not all of it since it happened so fast. But the limo exploded in front of us and were lucky that nothing hit us. I managed to get to the limo and I thought I saw a flash of Metal and at first I thought it was something from a building. Apparently the mist was doing something for Howard saw me for who I was and warned me about HYDRA and that they are still around. I took a guess from that flash of Metal and what Howard said that I put the two together. For the ones that were killed by the Winter Soldier said that he has a metal arm." Hades was deep in thought as she spoke, Hades looked at her before he spoke.

"Emily, I need you try to find some more information about the winter Soldier and don't kill him if you find him."

"I am surprise you didn't say to kill him if and when I see him."

"In cases like this I would normally say that, yes. I know little of HYDRA but you know more about them and what they can do. I know some of what you faced in the war and a couple of things that they are planning on doing. The reason I don't you to kill him because it seems off that he been around for fifty years and that he looks the same age every time he kills someone. From what I heard from those that there is something off about him. there is a chance that HYDRA did something to him, something that he can't control or has no control over. Not only that but somehow I think he may hold a connection to figuring out of what happen to Steve or Bucky." Emily raised an eyebrow when Hades said that, but there was a chance that Hades was right that the Winter Soldier may hold a clue to figuring out the mystery of Steve or Bucky. Before anything could be said that Persephone came in with Arabella, Arabella came running over to Emily and Emily picked up Arabella.

"Guess what, Emily."

"What?"

"Mommy and I went to Elysium to visit the spirits."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes, I want to stay but Mommy said I have to come back." Arabella yawned and stretched her arms.

"Bedtime, Arabella." Emily walked out of the room, but Arabella started to whine.

"But I want to stay up, Emily."

"You are tired, Arabella. I will read you a story when I put you to bed."

"Yay!" After a few minutes that they entered Arabella's room of which was quite different from the nursery it use to be as well as Emily's own room. Emily put Arabella on the bed, Emily pulled down a storybook from the shelf, it was the Grimm brother stories. For the most part the tales in there were sad and depressing, with a couple of exceptions, however Emily felt it was best to tell Arabella stories like that as well as the greek stories. She didn't want to read stories like that from since a young age but Hades thought it was best to prepare Arabella for her demigod life that lay ahead of her. Emily knew in another couple of years that she would be starting her training as well as being taught how to read and write like all children her age.

Emily sat down next to Arabella and started to read one of the stories in there. After a couple of stories that Arabella feel asleep, Emily put the book away and put the sheets over Arabella. Emily looked down at Arabella, she remembers a time of when she was at the age that Arabella was at now, but that seem so long ago now. It has been over sixty years since she was at that age, at that age, Emily didn't know that she was a demigod, neither did Steve. They had normal childhood or as normal as a childhood can get for demigods, no matter if the demigod was Roman or Greek, Emily kissed Arabella's forehead and whispered to her. "Good Night Arabella. I wish that you have a better life as a demigod than I did. For all I faced is sorrow, killing, suffering and loss. So many times I was killed And at times I felt like there was nothing I could do. I wish that you would have a better life overall and never face the things I have faced or even done. I never what you to feel like you have to outdo me in anything and everything I have long as you happy with yourself and be yourself, than I will be happy. " Emily left the room, only to turn back once to look at the sleeping form of Arabella and closed the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: sorry that this took a while to write. I figure I may do a small time skip. Either next chapter or the one after next that Arabella would be going it Hogwarts. Yes, I will do Emily's pov while Arabella is at Hogwarts, though Phil would be seen more as well as more of the Harry potter characters would be coming up.

It has been a month since Howard's death, Emily was doing everything she could to uncover HYDRA and it was proving difficult but with the help of Hades that she was able to uncover some of it or find a way to uncover it. For they brought back Project Demigod to go after HYDRA, but due to her duties as the underworld princess and heir as well as champion of Hestia that Emily has some other things to take care of. Among them included Arabella, Emily barely got back before going to the palace that she went to Elysium. When she reached there that it didn't take her long to find Howard with his wife, as soon as Howard saw her coming that he ran from the house he was at and ran towards her. As soon as Howard reached her that he hugged her and Emily hugged him back, she was close of crying, for more than one reason. Among them that she was glad to have someone that she knows from her old life to talk to for another that the memories of the war in Europe went forward in her mind. It was also at a moment like this that she was glad she was a daughter of Hades as well as a daughter of Demeter. As soon as Howard pulled away form the hug that he looked at her.

"Well you are not changing appearances."

"I think the mist had something to do with it, Howard." Howard smiled slightly before it faded quickly.

"If I know you could come down here I would have told you about HYDRA down here. Instead of when I was dying. I am also sorry about not finding your brother."

"It's all right Howard. I preferred when you told me, for I managed to do things that could help stop HYDRA, maybe. For Project demigod is back." Howard looked surprised when she said that.

"How is that possible?"

"None of them died or at least what was left of them after the war, some of them have children and grandchildren. So the original members of project demigod are training heir children and grandchildren to be trained as a demigod, but they are mostly legacies alone with lone demigods mixed in as well."

"Are you going to lead them?"

"Only if I really have to, Jason would be leading them for now of which is mostly for their training but this he would give the reigns to his son. If there is something I learned or that hey need a World War II leader that I would be there to lead. Otherwise, I will be doing my duties as champion of Hestia and the underworld princess."

"Underworld princess?" Emily nodded.

"Yes, Hades adopted me after the war in Europe ended. Hestia also made me her champion. But Howard, I did hope you would find Steve but it seem unlikely, since I was having a hard time finding him as well that there was a chance that you may not have found him." Howard lowered his head.

"You know, I knew you were strong in many ways after getting to know you but after everything I am surprised you haven't lost hope or haven't given up."

"You don't know how many times I was close. So many times I was, I felt so utterly lost for about thirty years. Even with helping with the underworld and helping demigods to get to Camp Half blood. But than I learned I had a half brother of who I become close to, I will admit he is not exactly Steve but there are times when he does remind me of Steve. Not only that but I also have a half sister as well. Neither one would replace Steve and Lauren but in many ways they help me find my way back and heal those wounds." Howard looked up at Emily.

"I know that Lauren and Steve are not dead, for I heard about that since I have been down here. What about Bucky? I know he is not died either and he is your husband." Emily bit her lip before she spoke.

"That is the only part of the wound that will never been healed fully or even properly, Howard. No other man has my heart and no other man can have it or take it from Bucky." Howard took her hands.

"I hope you will be able to find him."

"There might be a way." Howard raised an eyebrow when she said that. "You gave to me as you were dying, part of it at least. Even bough it to happened so quickly that I was able to figure out that it winter soldier that was sent and you knew it was HYDRA."

"Are you saying that HYDRA might have Bucky?"

"Maybe, but it could be just as likely with Steve as it is with Bucky."

"What about Lauren?"

"I know it's not Lauren."

"How can you been so sure?" Emily looked up at the rocks above them, she wasn't sure why but she has a gut feeling that with Lauren that one of the gods was hiding her or even have Lauren do something like what Emily was doing.

"Because, she disappeared in a similar I did for what most people think was about three weeks. Till they realized I was dead for almost three weeks from a fake mission and death. Expect there was no fake death or mission, she just vanished." Emily looked back at Howard, Howard nodded when Emily said that.

"I am it as sure about that, but I am sure she isn't the winter soldier. So you might be right. Are you going to go look for them."

"I will try but with doing my duties and help raising my one half sister that I am not sure of how much time I will have to do. Also I just resume helping S.H.I.E.L.D., sure it felt like I didn't have much time form the time I was adopted to when I become a consultant to S.H.I.E.L.D. But after I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. that I realized that I had a lot of time in my hands before. I still do have time to my self but not as much as I used to." Howard smiled when Emily said that.

"Look if you need to talk, just came talk to me."

"I will." Emily walked away and went to the palace. For the next year that Emily went one one mission with the new project demigod, when the raided the secret base that hey did figure out that was one place that they kept the winter soldier but it seems that the winter soldier was moved or on an assignment. For there was a cube and it looked like a person size area and there was controls of where it would freeze someone. Emily figure that was how the winter soldier looked the same age for about fifty years or more. That HYDRA would freeze him and unfreeze him for missions, also the found a machine and asking Hephaestus to check it out that he told her that the machine was to wipe memories away. When that was revealed that Emily knew that the winter solider had to be a former enemy to HYDRA, she knows that some of the original members of project demigod just vanished without going to the underworld just like the howling commandos and Lauren. Emily knew that one of them has to the the winter soldier, but she didn't learn much about of what might have happened to Bucky and Steve expect for one thing, that was that she had an idea to what might have happened to Steve. That was he was frozen in the ice, somewhere in the ocean.

During this time that she also made a book for Arabella's fourth birthday, it was a book hat told her life as Lieutenant USA as well as Captain America and the howling commandos. Emily finished the book a week before Arabella's birthday, she looked at the cover of which was a drawing she drew. Thankfully Steve taught her of how to draw during the war, the drawing she did was an old picture that was sitting on her nightstand next to her. Of which was Steve and herself, in her birth appearance, in the center in their Captain America and Lieutenant USA uniforms. Steve was holding the shield up in his right arm while Emily was holding her sword in one hand and her staff in her other hand with a shield on her arm that showed scenes of her time and fights along side project demigod. Behind them were members of the howling commands, counting Bucky of who was standing behind Emily. Emily decided to give Arabella this book to show her that she could become a hero if she believes in herself and never give up.

When Arabella's birthdays came around that Arabella was given a choker that become a bow and arrows as well as a ring and a Stygian iron sword. After opening those presents and being told at she would start training, as well as starting her education, in the next couple of weeks that she was excited. When Arabella opened Emily's that she was very happy for Emily told her stories about Lieutenant USA and Captain America but she never saw pictures of them before. Emily and Arabella spend the rest of the day playing with each other, including hide and seek of which was always fun to play with Arabella, no matter of who was hiding or seeking. When it was time for bed that Emily took Arabella back to her bedroom, Emily reached for the Grimm brothers books but Arabella spoke up holding up the book Emily made for her that was Emily's story.

"Emily, can you read this instead?" Emily smiled lightly.

"Of course." Emily sat besides Arabella and took the book from her, she flapped a couple of pages till where she reached the part of where Steve and herself went to the HYDRA base to save the men of who would become the howling commandos. "They dropped from the plane, the trees caught them just before they could hit the ground. Carefully they made their way ... " Emily kept reading till Arabella fell asleep just as Steve jumped onto the other side of the metal walkway. Emily closed the book and carefully got off the bed before putting Arabella's new book on the shelf. Emily turned and looked at Arabella, Emily really hopes that Arabella won't feel that she had to live up to what Emily had done or even when she learns of who Emily really was. Hades wanted to tell Arabella from the start but Emily said no, she didn't want to do it either but Emily didn't feel ready to tell Arabella yet. Even with some of the wound she felt for about thirty years have healed in the last twenty years or so that it was still not fully healed. There times when Emily's was close of telling Arabella but she could never find the proper words to tell Arabella. Emily sat down at the edge of the bed and whispered softly.

"I hope you never feel the need to best me, all I want you to do is be yourself and who you are. But I will always been there for you to look out and watch over you if you ever need it, not only that but I will try to help you grow when you have enough training and allow yourself to grow and protect yourself. When you reach that point, I will fight along side you, not as a trainer. But as sisters, equals." Emily got up and went to the door before looking back at Arabella, she noticed that Arabella stirred a little bit, Emily turned the light off. When she did that, that she whisper loud enough for Arabella if she was awake and as Emily whispered that she used her old Brooklyn accent. "Be brave, little one, never give up and stand up for yourself." Arabella stirred before she could hear the heavy breathing of Arabella sleeping, Emily opened the door than she closed it before going to her own room. The next many years that followed that Arabella kept growing, she meet a couple of other gods including Hermes of who loved her at once when she tried to pull a prank when he first meet her at the age of six.

Emily was there when it happened for Arabella tried to use the shades to stop Hermes from flying out with his wings, it was funny when Hermes tried to leave and his feet were struck to the floor. When he saw the shadows around his feet that Emily's couldn't help but laugh when Hermes looked confused till he noticed Arabella standing next to her while a smile that looked innocent but it looked to innocent. Hermes started to,laughing of which made Arabella giggle, for the rest of the day that Hermes spend with Emily mad Arabella playing pranks on Persephone and Hades. Whenever Hermes came down that it was a prank day for the three of them or the two of them, that was only if Emily was elsewhere when Hermes went done there to send a letter to Hades or Persephone, sometimes Emily if she was done there. It was usually from her mother though, at times it was from Hestia or Phil, Phil only wrote if his phone was dead or dying and he need another way to contact her. Emily always found it funny she that happens, a few times when Emily got calls from Phil that Arabella was there and she asked of who it was. Emily told her that it was a friend that called her and needed a babysitter, Emily wasn't about ready to tell her about S.H.I.E.L.D quite yet till Arabella was old enough.

When Arabella turned seven that Severus came down to celebrate her birthdays instead of coming the days before or after to celebrate. Once Arabella was settled that she went to her room and found Severus sitting on her bed. Emily closed the door behind her and looked at Severus, sure they got along and everything but when he started teaching at Hogwarts that Emily saw little of him. Not only at but there times of when Emily was sure that Severus didn't tell her something, no matter if it was something to do with him or Arabella. Though she was aware of the fact that Arabella has a half twin brother out there somewhere. But beyond that, Emily knows next to nothing about Arabella's twin brother, plus it wasn't something she learned for sure till Arabella was four years old and her father told her of that. Emily was wondering why Severus was in her room instead of going back to the castle like he normal does.

"Why are you here? I thought you would be at the castle."

"I was going to, but when I was in Arabella's bedroom that I noticed that one book in there."

"Which book there are a good amount of books, but not enough to call a library though."

"The Captain America and Lieutenant USA book." Severus got off the bed and walked over to her. "I might live in the wizarding world now but I grow up knowing both worlds, I know the stories of Captain America and Lieutenant USA. I know that book Arabella has was never published in the muggle world."

"Well duh, I wrote it." Emily walked past him Severus turned to look at her as Emily flopped done on her bed.

"I know you are older than me by a few years but I looked through that book, unless if you spoke to one of the howling commandos or was here yourself that there was no way that for you know to all that." Emily raised her eyebrow when Severus said that.

"How do you know I wasn't there myself?" Severus looked at her.

"On come if you were than there would be a Captain or Lieutenant Shadow." Before Emily could say anything that a voice form the door spoke up.

"You may as well as tell him the truth, Emily. He will figure out soon enough." Emily and Severus looked at Hades. Severus looked at hai grandfather before looking at Emily this back again.

"Tell me what?" Emily got up from the bed, with Arabella it was one hing but with Severus it was another. Severus was closer to Arabella than Emily and Severus were. So Emily's reasons of not telling Severus was different for she didn't tell him because Steve hasn't been find yet.

"Tell you my really heritage. But you must swear on the river Styx not to tell anyone of my heritage till I reveal myself to the world, even Arabella."

"Why can't I tell Arabella?"

"First off, my father thought it would be best for me not to reveal this till someone close to me has been found. Unless if they found something else or are heading towards of learning. But with Arabella it is different, I will explain why after you learn."

"I swear in the river Styx not to tell anyone, even Arabella of your heritage or anything else you tell me tonight." Emily snapped her fingers and Severus jumped back in surprise when her appearance changed from her daughter of Hades appearance to her birth appearance. Emily than explained of what happened and also told him of why he couldn't tell Arabella yet. Severus could relate to how she felt to a certain degree, during that time that Hades helped explaining things to Severus. After a while Hades left so to was only Severus and Emily were alone, after a minute Severus spoke. "Pis that why the real reason of why grandfather and Persephone call you Emily because hey know who you really are instead of it being your middle and you prefer to use it with close friends."

"Yes." There was a slight pause before Severus spoke.

"Emily, where did you learn to draw like that?"

"My brother." Severus nodded before he runs into a shadow and disappeared. Emily signed and went to finish of getting ready for bed.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been four years since Severus found out about Emily's secret, that day was Arabella's eleventh birthday. Arabella went to practice early, Emily knew that Severus would come down and tell Arabella about her heritage. It wasn't till a couple of weeks ago that she was told that Arabella was a demiwitch, that surprised but as she looked at the last eleven years that made sense. With talking to the spirits, or ghosts, of wizards and sometimes visiting Severus when he was younger that she should have seen the signs of magic. Emily knows that most of the day would be spent in Diagon Alley for Arabella, Emily never really been to any part of the wizarding world her but she heard about it. It sounded strange but yet so familiar, for in many ways the wizarding world sounded like a counterpart to the demigod world. Emily won't deny that they would be things that may surprise in the wizarding world but not everything.

Emily did wanted Arabella to go into the outside world, outside of the underworld but Hades didn't want Arabella till she got her letter. The only place that Arabella be to outside of the underworld was Emily's cabin and her cabin was in the middle of the forest in New York. A few times that Emily and Hades argued about letting Arabella see something of the outside world or at least more of it than Emily's cabin, even before Emily learned that Arabella was a demiwitch. Emily knew that between the underworld and her cabin that there was a certain limit of what Arabella knows and ate. Even with the fact that Emily could cook and summon pretty much any food that she that day, she spend most of it with Phil at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, pretty much everyone knows who Emily was or at least knew her by the name she has been using for about sixty five years, Rachel Blackthrone. When Melinda left that Phil spoke to Emily.

"Emily, I am wondering something." Emily looked over at him.

"Really? I have wondering if you get a life outside of your S.H.I.E.L.D. life, and now your demigod life doesn't count for it still followed you into your S.H.I.E.L.D. life. So are you wondering the same thing?" Phil gave her a look at said, you not going to start that up again are you, Emily smirked when Phil gave her that look.

"No, I am not. I was wondering if I will ever meet Arabella?" Emily shrugged when Phil said that.

"Well she is aware of you and that I go on missions with you for S.H.I.E.L.D. at times but that is about it. I never gave her full details about S.H.I.E.L.D. She doesn't even know that you are a demigod yet."

"How come?" Emily sighed.

"Well, I prefer to have her know about Lieutenant USA first before I tell her anything more about her." Phil nodded when Emily said that, Phil should know that means that Arabella has no idea that Emily was Emily Barnes. Emily would have gone back to to the underworld but Nick had came in to give Phil an assignment and asked Emily to go along with him. It was trailing one of the enemy agents, for the next few days that they trailed the enemy agent to learn of his allies or anything about hai agency that hey didn't know. The enemy agent tried to trap them but it didn't do any good since Phil and Emily used their demigods powers. Emily only used her shadows and darkness while Phil was using her poppy since it was the only plant in the room. When the would have been am ushers and the couple of enemy agents were passed out that Emily and Phil went their belongings and found some information. They put the information into a couple of bags that Emily conjured up, as they left the building that Emily spoke.

"You know, there are days of where I feel like I am baby sitting you too much." Phil smiled when Emily made the joke of how the missions they go on was baby sitting to Emily. It was a running joke between them since Emily and Phil did heir first S.H.I.E.L.D. mission together. When Emily reached the underworld after that mission that she went to the throne room first without bother into change out of her black jumpsuit. Mostly Persephone and hades sew her in her jumpsuit, Arabella rarely saw her in her jumpsuit, so when Emily entered the throne room and saw Severus that she was surprised to see him here. She knows that Severus has never seen her wear her black jumpsuit before, Severus was about ready to say something to Haddes when Severus saw her.

"What are you wearing?" Emily looked down at her jumpsuit before looking at Severus but that was when Hades spoke up.

"She wears that when she is baby sitting. What is that you wanted to ask me?" Emily knew that Hades said that to draw Severus's attention away from Emily, since neither Hades or Emily wanted to explain S.H.I.E.L.D. to Severus. Emily went into the corner and allowed the natural shadows to half his herself till Severus leaves for she didn't want him to ask her any more questions of what she had been doing. Persephone hadn't said anything but she looked at Emily before she rolled her eyes, Emily had to stifle a giggle. They both knew that Hades said that because there was no reason or need to tell Severus about S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Well, do you have hellhound puppy or a Cerberus puppy?" Hades was about ready to say no when Arabella walked and spoke.

"Father I was wondering if the founders of Hogwarts and some ghosts that were witches and wizards could tutor me about the wizarding world for these last two weeks. I am done with all my lessons." Emily raised an eyebrow when Arabella said that, not only that it seems that Arabella hasn't noticed that Emily was in the room. Persephone looked over at Hasrs of who sighed before waving his hand in a whatever gesture, than he called the ghosts that could tutor Arabella. Than Hades looked over at Severus.

"Why do you need a Cerberus for Hogwarts?"

"Lord Hades it is because Albus Dumbledore promised his friend, Nicholas Flamel, that he would protect his Philosopher's Stone. Dumbledore asked me to provide him two protections." Emily backed up as far as she could when Severus said that, she knew what was coming when Severus said that. For there was a couple of times that Hades did the same thing with her when she brought up the Oracle to Hades throughout the years. Hades flushed with anger and he seem to forgot that Arabella and Persephone were in the room. However Emily has seen hades get this way before so it didn't make much of a difference if he gets angry at someone in front of her.

"THEY WANT TO PROTECT SOMETHING THAT IS DEFYING THE NATURAL ORDER OF THINGS! LIFE DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY! YOU ARE BORN TO LIVE YOUR LIFE UNTIL THANATOS COMES TO CLAIM YOU! THAT NO GOOD STUPID -" Emily was sure that Arabella never saw her father get this angry, in some cases like this that he would Emily to make sure the person would stop outliving their due dates. Emily doesn't kill them, she talks to them and gets the things that makes them immortal, most have been wizards and witches but some were mortals that somehow got held of real potions. Emily never liked the fact that someone tries to outlive their natural life as well but she wasn't nearly as angry or get nearly as angry about it as Arabella or Hades. Emily knows that everyone was born to do something before they were claimed for death, but hades, Emily and Thanatos know that Emily was among the few that still have something to do in their lives. Among others that she knows like Colonel Phillips, Lauren, Steve and Bucky, even the howling commandos as well. After a while Hades stopped yelling and agreed after a while before laying down the terms for the Cerberus. When Severus and Arabella left that Emily left her corner, Hades and Persephone looked at her.

"Now that is over with, I have wondering of where you have been but from you were clothes that you were with Phil."

"Yes. Nick wanted Phil and I to follow a single enemy agent. He tried to ambush us with his team, but that was his mistake since we were looking for information of his agency and the plans that they might have that might may start a war."

"I assume you two knocked the tema out, right? For I didn't sense anyone entering the world earlier or at least anyone that would have passed as an agent."

"Yes, father, we used our demigod powers. Though Phil had to use my poppy though. I am sure when they wake up that they would thought we fought like agents instead of demigods." Hades shook her head when Emily said that.

"You know there was a couple of days of where I thought you might be the death of me. The first day was when I thought your mother was going to kill me." When Hades said that, that Persephone and Emily were smiling for they both remember that day al too well.

The night before Arabella started for Hogwarts that Emily left her bedroom to go to Arabella's bedroom. Unlike with Arabella that Emily did went to school for it was for about five years before she stopped when she ran away from the one family that adopted her and made her way to camp. After that, that Emily didn't get any more education till after she was adopted and Hades fixed it do that she could learn from the ghosts and spirits of the dead. During the time Arabella been down here that she learned Emily was older than she looks and that Emily has two names and appearance. Arabella only learned that last part because hades told Arabella that Emily had two appearance and names for what Emily does requires two names and appearances. But neither Emily or Hades explained to Arabella of what was, for Emily was unready to tell Arabella about her past. As soon Emily reached Arabella's room that she knocked, Arabella looked up when Emily knocked. Looking at Arabella now made it seem that hard to believe that Emily once held her as a baby. Emily hadn't changed in eleven years but Arabella has though, she still had the same red hair and purple eyes with some green in them. But they both have the same pale skin and the same gleam in their eyes, as they were mad women or something.

"Scared?"

"A little, I am more worried than scared."

"There is nothing to be scared about. Sure it seems scary at first but when you learned at you are part of another world. I remember when I learned that I was a demigod."

"When you meet Lauren?" Emily stiffened a little when Arabella said that, the memory of when she meet Lauren entered her mind. But she shook it off. Emily knows that Lauren wasn't dead,that she was alive but Emily has no idea of where Lauren was or what she was doing. Emily considers Lauren as a sister. "I am sorry, Emily." Emily looked at Arabella, even since Arabella could took that she called Emily, Emily, since Hades and Persephone call her that. So Emily made the excuse that Emily was her middle name and that she prefers Emily as oppose to Rachel, when Arabella was old enough to ask of why she uses Emily instead of Rachel.

"It's all right, Arabella. I love Lauren as a sister, even as a twin, and I wouldn't change my memories of her for anything, it's worries me that I can't find her or learn of what happen to her."

"Just like Steve and Bucky." The memories of what happened to Bucky and Steve flashed in her memories, even when she told the stories form he book she made Arabella when she was younger that Emily found it hard to read the stories. Emily managed to hold back the tears but she know Arabella could see the tears that were threatening to come out,

"Yes, just like Steve and Bucky." Emily hugged Arabella, Arabella hugged her back as Emily kissed the top of her head. "Now you better get to sleep, for you will be going to London tomorrow to go to Hogwarts." Emily pulled away from the hug so that Arabella could lay back down on her bed. Emily took the book off the bed before she pulled the blankets over Arabella and turned off the light that was by Arabella's bed. Emily than kissed her forehead. "Good night, Arabella." Emily walk across the room before she left the room.

The next day that Emily was unable to say one last goodbye to Arabella, for there was something she needed to do. That was adding the few more clues of the winter soldier into what she has already, of which wasn't much. What else she found out that it seems that the winter soldier was passed on from own agency to another or it seems that way. But it was clear that HYDRA was behind that and been champing the events to which she has been slowly undoing for the last about seven years with the help of Hades, Apollo, Hermes and her mother. Weird group to help her with this, but her mother was helping her because of the fact that she was the goddess of seasons and could spot him during any season. Hermes goes everywhere and Apollo could see everything and her father would be able to sense any killings that he does that Emily might have missed. But she was no closing of learning of who the winter soldier was, Emily put her head on her table and fell asleep. As she slept that one of the pictures on the table was blown away and went into the bedroom.

The picture landed in front of a picture with one man in it that was wearing an army uniform. The man in the army uniform has brown hair and blue eyes with fair skin while the picture that in front of that the man was wearing a similar uniform but it was more of a tactical uniform. It was mostly silver and black, the man in the one picture had a red star on his metal arm. His back was facing the camera but he was turned enough that his face was facing the camera but it was hiding by a mask and a pair of goggles over his eyes. The man's hair was long and just below his shoulders, his hair was brown and slightly lighter than the other man's hair color. There was a swirl of magic around the one picture and for a few moments the picture of the masked man that the mask was removed to show that the two men in the two pictures were the same man.

When Emily woke up the next morning at she went into her bedroom and saw that the one picture was laying there, so she took it back and placed it into the folder before placing into her locked chest. As soon as the chest was closed that Emily went to the bathroom to get ready for the day, of which may not be much since she would be going back to the underworld. For the next week, Emily kept taking care of riots or helped with the furies, she managed to write to Arabella when Shadow came down to the underworld. Severus already told the headmaster about Emily and that Emily would come to check on Arabella from time to time though he next many years while Arabella was at Hogwarts. She told Arabella that she would be coming about Halloween time or should be at any rate. But her duties kept her busy, more so that Arabella wasn't here, sure she was kept busy with helping to train Arabella but Arabella also helped with the duties being being an underworld princess when she was old enough.

It wasn't the weekend after Halloween that Emily was able to leave the underworld and visit Arabella to help her train for a week before she would go and help the lone demigods to go to Camp Halfblood. As one would expected that Emily shadow travel just outside of Hogwarts, just to make sure that she was able to see Hogwarts that Hecate blessed Emily with her blessing. When Emily reached the grounds and that she saw the castle that she stopped short, she never seen anything like it, it was huge. However amount Olympus was bigger and was more impressive than Hogwarts but Hogwarts made her stop in tracks when she saw it. After a few moments that she entered the castle, it was hard to say of how big the entrance hall was to measure it by. Just as Emily looked around that she noticed Arabella climbing e stairs with two boys and a girl. Emily knows at once of who the black haired boy was, even with his back towards her, it was Harry, Arabella's half twin brother. Even though neither one was aware of that fact of yet, of when they would learn was something that Emily wasn't sure of.

However Arabella and her three friends stopped when there was three boys blocking their path, two huge boys and a smaller boy in front of them. The smaller boy has a pointed face and was rather pale, Emily figured that this was Draco Malfoy, Severus's godson. However she knows that Draco wasn't a son of Hades, otherwise she would have known by now. Besides no child of Hades ever have Draco's eyes or his blond hair, for she spent enough time with the dead to know that simple fact. Draco was looking between Arabella, Harry and the other two, from how he was looking at them that Emily hated him. It was clear that he thought Harry and the other two were beneath him but he seem to think Arabella was worth his time. Judging from his expression that Emily figured that Draco was thinking that Arabella could do better with friends than the ones she has with her or made already. That just disgusted Emily just from that expression that Draco has and from how he was holding himself since he was holding himself like he owned the place.

"I am surprised that you are still hanging around them. A blood traitor and a muggle born."

"Who I hang around with is none of your concern, Malfoy." Emily smiled when Arabella said that, she carefully went to the foot of the stairs using the shadows to his herself till she was needed.

"We are family, so we are suppose to look out for each other."

"I am not asking you to look out for me and never will either. If you really were looking out for me then why didn't you show up at the duel, you had claimed that I should see how a wizard handles a duel. All you were trying to do was to set us up to leave this school. All you proved was that you are a rude, sneaky, worthless coward and a good for nothing blood traitor that has nothing better to do than to get people into trouble for his own selfish gains." Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at Arabella.

"You dare insult a Malfoy." Emily smiled even more when Arabella took a step forward to Draco before Draco hissed at him coldly.

"Yes I dare insult a Malfoy and I would do it again and again."

"If you think you can insult me or my family again you are surely ... " Emily seized her chance and allowed the shadows to fall from her and used them to throw Draco and his two thugs against the wall behind them. What happened after that was funny, the two thugs managed to get up, they started screaming and went running out of pure terror running away from the scene. Draco managed to get up and glared after his two thugs as they ran out of sight, Emily was close of laughing when that happened. When Draco managed to get up that he looked at a confused Arabella before Draco said anything.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a darkness elemental?" Before Arabella could answer, that Emily answered,

"First off, that is because it is none of your concern. Second of all, even though she is a darkness elemental, she couldn't use it on three people quite yet. Her elemental powers are still underdeveloped in that area, so she didn't throw you back to the wall with darkness and shadows." When Emily said that, that Arabella turned around before she smiled when she saw Emily standing at the foot of the stairs. As Emily walked up the stairs that Draco was looking at her, when she was in the first floor that she stood in front of Draco of who was glaring at her.

"You did that? Why?"

"First off, I am a family friend. Second off, I don't like anyone pointing their wands at her unless if there is fighting, not because she told the truth." Draco started to point his ends at Emily, before he could raise his wand that she let the poppy grow before the poppy grabbed his wand, the Emily took hold of his robes and lifted Draco off from the ground of which was not hard to do so since she was taller than Draco. Draco was struggling against her hold but she shook him rather hard before he stopped and looked at her. "You are stupid if you think you can try to harm me with your magic. If you try to do that to me again, you will regret it for the rest of your life as well as your afterlife; for my adopted father doesn't take kindly to those who insult his children, more so with daughters. Not only that, I don't take kindly to those who would insult Arabella either, or even harm her. If I even so much as hear of you harming her or even insulting her, you will regret it for the rest of your life and I will be there to make sure that your life is miserable. Do you understand me?"

Draco looked at Arabella and her friends, Emily noticed that Arabella's three friends backed away from Emily. She couldn't blame them she was releasing her death and fear aura, but it wasn't the full extent of her aura. At the moment her death and fear aura was only at half of what it can, for Emily didn't want to use her full aura with Draco. She just wanted to let it go enough to make it plain that she would do what she said she would do. Plus it was clear that Emily was beyond furious of which made her sure stronger than what to should have been. Draco looked back at Emily before he nodded, he was too terrified to even say anything, Emily out him down before giving him his wand back. She pointed towards the direction of the dungeons. "Then get out of here and go to your common room before I tell a teacher that you started an unfair fight." Draco just nodded before he went running down the stairs to get to the dungeons as quick as possible. When Draco was gone that Emily always the aura to be dropped, Arabella came up and hugged her. The other three followed Arabella carefully. When Emily Lopez go of Arabella that she looked at the three of them, she looked at Harry first of who looked just like his father but with Lily's eyes.

"I don't mean you three any harm. It is just that I get mad easily if anyone tries to harm Arabella in any way including magic, among other things." Emily looked over at Arabella before she winked. Arabella smiled when Emily did that for Arabella knows what Emily meant by that. It was the red head that spoke.

"Who are you?"

"I am Rachel Emily Blackthrone."

"You are the half sister that Arabella has been talking about?"

"I am indeed." It was the girl that spoke.

"How did you do that with the poppy? I have never seen that before."

"I am an earth elemental as well as a darkness elemental. I was the one that taught Arabella her darkness elemental powers, or a fair amount of it for her to control it better. There are still things that I am teaching her though." Emily looked at Hermione before she went on. "You are Hermione Granger."

"I am indeed."

"Arabella has told me about you in some of her letters." Emily looked over at Ron and Harry.

"You two must be Harry Potter and Ronald 'Ron' Weasley." They both nodded and then Ron spoke.

"Can you teach me how to use the elemental powers?" Arabella looked like she was about ready to shout "Ronald!" but Hermione beat her to it, that made Emily chuckle.

"Sorry, Ron, I can't do that, not unless you born with those elemental powers. As far as I can tell, you don't have either one." Ron lowered his head but Emily went on. "However I know in some cases that the elemental powers showed up much later in life. Those powers normally appears when one is around two to four. It depends on the person of when those powers show up. But that happens very rarely." When Emily said that Arabella devices to lead Emily up to the Gryffindor tower to finish talking there.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the afternoon that Emily spent with Arabella, Ron, Harry and Hermione, Ron had decided that he needed to learn Wizard Chess. Even though she never played Wizard Chess before that she found herself very good at it, she knows chess was like a war in a sense. But wizard chess makes it even more like a war since you could move pieces by just telling the pieces to move there. It was great fun playing the game with Ron and it was clear to Emily that he was very good at this game, most likely one of the best. But he never faced someone who was in a war and had a brother of who help taught her somethings that she could noticed in someone else's strategy in a real war. Emily just adjust that knowledge to the games of wizard chess. After a while that Emily managed to beat Ron of which shocked everyone in the common room, it was clear that no one had ever best Ron at wizard chess before. Pretty much everyone shrugged off that Emily played the game before but Arabella and Emily knows otherwise that was her first time playing Wizard's chess. When the Gryffindors got ready for bed that Emily left the tower and went through the castle to get to Snape's office. Emily barely took a few steps from the common room when she heard a too familiar voice.

"Rachel!" Emily turned and saw Severus walking towards her in his normal robes looking like an overgrown bat, Emily pointed this fact out to Severus before. But he never seem to care that he looks like an overgrown bat, however Severus wasn't alone. There was a man with him, Emily guessed of who the man was when she saw him considering of how much Severus talks about him. He was tall and thin, his beard and hair were silver, his heard was so long that they could be tucked into his belt. He had a long and crooked nose that could have been broken twice, Emily knows that his nose was broken at least once, she was unsure if it has been broken before or after that event. His fingers were long, his eyes were a brilliant soul-piercing shade of blue that was twinkled with kindness and mischief. The twinkled of kindness in his eyes reminded Emily much of Steve, for Steve had that same twinkle along the twinkle of bravery and being loyal.

The man was also wearing half moon spectacles and purple robes, Emily still didn't understand half of the things in the wizarding world like wearing robes. There were among other things, some of the wizarding world reminded her of the demigod world in a sense. However with some it that there were different reasons beyond of why it was that in either world. Like technology for example, apparently technology and magic don't get along but in the demigod world that is how monsters would track demigods. However the technology that she has, made sure that no monster could track her, no matter where she was. Emily figured that the man was none other than Albus Dumbledore.

"Hi Severus." Emily looked at Albus and Minvera. "I am going to take a wild guess and say you are Albus Dumbledore."

"I thought you wouldn't know who I am."

"Why is that?"

"Well, it was only a month ago when Severus ask if Arabella's half sister could come and help train Arabella that I learned about you."

"Well, I heard about you because of Snape. So I know about you for over ten years now." Dumbledore looked at Emily before he looked at Snape.

"How come you never mention Rachel before?" Snape was about ready to say something but Emily beat him to it.

"Well, I have a few reasons. But do you mind if we go else where to talk about them." Dumbeldore nodded before they headed off in another direction, after a while they reached a gargoyle.

"Mars Bars." Emily raised an eyebrow when Dumbledore said that, the gargoyle leaped aside to reveal an spiral moving stair case that the three of them got on. They got off when they reached the landing and there stood a door, Dumbeldore went tot he door and opened before motioning them inside. When Emily was inside that she looked around, it was odd room, it was full of silver things making different little sounds and noises. It was circular and there was a desk as well as books behind the desk, there were also other things in the room that Emily was unsure of what to think about them. When Dumbledore closed the door that he spoke. "So why is it that Snape never mentioned you?" Emily looked between Severus and Dumbeldore.

"I asked him not for one, for you seen, I do different things in the demigod world. However I am slightly different from a normal demigod and I don't mean that I am a demiwitch."

"How are you different from other demigods than if you are not a demiwitch? How can you even see this school."

"Hecate put her blessing on me before I came to Hogwarts just in case I couldn't see the school. I am different because I am an immortal demigod, I can still die in battle but I can't die in any other way. There are a couple of laws I am bound to or at least a few laws that I have to follow being an immortal. But I don't have to follow every law an immortal follows for I am not a goddess. In what I do, I need to do it without drawing attention to myself."

"What is that you do?"

"I help run the underworld and I lead demigods to camps Halfblood."

"Camp Halfblood?" Emily nodded when Dumbeldore said that.

"Camp Halfblood is a place for demigods to train." Dumbeldore looked at Severus.

"How come you never brought that up."

"You never asked, besides a child of hades would be considered an outcast at camp. Not only that but Arabella needed to be train, as you said when we learned about Arabella. Besides I knew that Emily was down there as well and would help raise Arabella." Dumbledore looked between Severus and Emily when Severus said Emily.

"Emily? Isn't her first name Rachel?"

"It is, Dumbledore. But Emily is my middle name and half of the people that know me as well as Arabella or Severus that they use my middle name. But that is not the point though of why we are here."

"That is true, I never mentioned her because there was no reason to being her up at the present. Besides you never asked if there was another her daughter of Hades. If you did, you would have most likely have Emily raise her instead." Severus looked over at Emily. "Not that you wouldn't have be good at raising her, it's that I am not sure it would have been good idea for Arabella to move around as much as you do."

"That is true."

"I thought you said that you help with the underworld." Emily looked at Dumbledore.

"That I do for spring and summer. But for winter and fall that I am helping demigods." Emily and Severus spent another few minutes explaining a couple of other things to Dumbeldore about Emily of when she will show up and that she would need a couple of rooms she would use, one for sleeping and one for training with Arabella. After that, Emily was ready to go to the room that was given to her to use while Arabella was here that Dumbledore spoke. But first Dumbledore and Severus went to check on her room while Emily remained in the headmaster's office till Severus comes back for her. As Emily looked around that she noticed the old hat sitting on the shelf, she knew it was the sorting hat. Emily got up before she walked over to the hat, she picked the sorting up and put it over her head to see what will happen. As soon as she put it over her head that a voice spoke in her ear.

'Well, what we have here. Rachel Blackthrone or should I say, Emily Rogers Barnes.'

'Please don't tell the headmaster about that, that is my information to say if I want to.'

'No worries, Emily, your secret is safe with me. For I can't tell anyone of what goes on in someone's head. You should have guesses of how I work or have an idea from talking to Godric." Emily did took to Godric Gryffindor a few times about Hogwarts, but it wasn't very often since she is spending time with either Howard, her father, Lily or James.

'I have a couple but I never gave it too much thought.'

'Did you put me in just to talk to me or something?'

'You know what, I have no idea of why I did it or not for sure.'

'Really, you know when I saw in your half sister's memories and brains that I saw you. I will admit I was curious if I would meet you at some point. That if you were to out me that I would want to sort you into a house.'

'No offense, but I am how Hogwarts school age, per say.'

'True, but I would like to do it anyway. Besides I am sure some of Arabella's friends might ask about your house since they might assume you went to Hogwarts, even though you are American. Would it be better if you knew what house you would have been if you were a demiwitch instead of just picking a random house.'

'All right,mI will only do for your sake and Arabella's friends, besides it sounds amusing to see what you will make of me.'

'Let's see now, hmmm, quite her little trickster when you were younger, still can be now a days as well. You are rather cunning as well as adopted by the one true dark lord.'

'Excuse me! Did you call my father the one true dark lord! Are you trying to sort me by my adopted parent?'

'You and Arabella seem to point that out. However, hades wouldn't have any effect on your house when you eleven anyway since you were not adopted by him. Let's see, what's this, that's odd.'

'What's odd?'

'There are this memories but they are so fuzzy and messed up that I can't seen them, it's like they been messed with some higher force.'

'Most likely one of the gods.'

'Most likely. Anyway, I can see you are rather adventurous, even now. Not very many people would be willing to join an agency like S.H.I.E.L.D. or even take down another agency in secret like you are doing. You are quite brave, that is apparent through your time in the war. But you have a strong sense of home, loyalty, love and family. Even before you become the champion of Hestia that was there, I can see why she wanted you as her champion. Out of the four houses, you would fit best at Gryffindor.'

'Big surprise.' Emily pulled the hat off before she put back on the shelf as soon as she did that, that Severus came back to take her to the room she would be using for the week long stay at Hogwarts. For the next week that Emily stayed at the castle, sure enough some of the students and some of the teachers ask about what house she was in while she was at Hogwarts. She told them Gryffindor, most of those questions were asked when Arabella were not around. During the week that Emily helped Arabella train and use her demigod powers better as well as going into some of Arabella's classes. The most amusing one was transfiguration when McGonagall saw her, by that point the teachers were aware that Emily was visiting Arabella but none of them were informed of why that was. When it was her last morning that Arabella and Emily wales to the doors that lead back outside, Emily hugged Arabella for a minute encore she pulled away this she put her hands on Arabella's shoulders

"One thing is for sure, Hogwarts isn't dull. You better have fun in the next month before you come home for Christmas. See you then." Emily walked out of the doors and Arabella waved goodbye before closing the door behind her. As she walked a few steps that she called the shadows to her and she disappeared into the shadows and reappeared in her cabin.

When it was time for Arabella to come home that Emily was at the station waiting for Arabella, Severus told Emily of how to get onto the platform. When Arabella got off the train that Emily could tell that Arabella was surprised to see her there. Emily was wearing her normal clothing but in black, half of her stuff was in black any more. She was wearing a black shirt, black jeans, and black boots, the only things that were not black was her green bracelet, her blue bracelet, her poppy, her wedding rings and poppy. Of course her brown leather jacket wasn't black, she was sure the wizards and witches were thinking of how odd she looked with what she was wearing. Arabella walked over to Emily dragging her trunk and has Shadow's cage under her arm.

"I didn't expect you to be here."

"Oh ... Your step mother thought it would be best if I come here to get you." Emily was close of saying their father but managed to prevent from saying that. Emily leaned forward and whispered in Arabella's ear. "Our father thought it would look a little odd if no one was waiting for you here." Emily stood back up properly, Arabella merely nodded, from what Emily could see that most of the students were sent off by their family. It was agreed on that either Persephone or Emily will drop off Arabella when she comes and goes from Hogwarts or even one of the furies if need be. Emily helped Arabella with her trunk, as soon as they left the train station that they went into one of the alleys before going into the shadows. They reappeared just inside the gates of the palace where Persephone's garden was, while it can be considered Emily's and Persephone's garden since Emily helped with gardening it. Emily and Arabella carried her truck I to the palace before they entered Arabella's bedroom and placed it at the foot of the bed. Arabella looked out of the window as Emily walked across the room, Emily stopped when Arabella spoke up.

"Emily, wait!" Emily stopped and turned around to looked at Arabella before Arabella took a couple of steps forward to Emily before Arabella went on. "I know you brought up that you were in World War II before coming down here and helping our father. But I noticed something. I know that Lauren, Bucky and Steve are alive somewhere but no god can find them. And I noticed that most of the gods think that Emily Barnes is dead, but we both know that is not true."

"That is true, but what is the point?"

"I know you were close to Lauren, Steve and Bucky. If you were close to them, weren't you also close to Emily?"

"Out of the four of them, I was closest to Emily." It was true of what Emily said, Emily couldn't be any closer to herself than being herself.

"Do you know where she is?"

"As a matter of fact I do know where she is."

"Then why hasn't she been claimed for death yet? Do Thanatos or Hades know?"

"They are aware of her and her whereabouts. She hasn't been claimed because of what she has been doing."

"But she has to be in her old age by now, if she wasn't killed on that mission or by a monster. I am not sure how much she would be able to do." Emily tilted her head when Arabella said that.

"You should know by now that a demigod can be blessed with immortality like the hunters. I am such a demigod. Don't you think that there are others like me outside of the hunters." Arabella seem stunned, for Arabella seem to realize, besides the hunters and Emily that there might be others like Emily. While they had been or at least the ones she was aware of, there might be others out there Emily was unaware and she wondered if Lauren was offered a similar deal as Emily was by Hades. It seem Arabella was thinking as Emily watched her, than Arabella spoke.

"You're Emily Barnes, aren't you?" Emily sighed and lowered her head when Arabella said that. Then Emily looked back up at Arabella.

"I am indeed." Arabella stumped her foot and the floor shook somewhat.

"Why didn't you tell me before? Was it because I couldn't handle the truth that you are not my half sister?"

"It had nothing to do with the fact you couldn't handle it, Arabella."

"Get out!" Emily didn't move, Emily was about ready to tell her that of why she didn't tell her when Arabella yelled. "GET OUT!" Emily knew it was useless to talk to her now, she wasn't sure if Arabella would even listen to her any more. For holding a grudge was the fatal flaw of children of Hades. Emily would admit that she has a couple of problems with grudges after she was adopted but it was not as bad as a normal child of Hades would be. Emily walked out of the room without saying anything more and went to her cabin above of where she was usually during is time of the year.

That night, Emily kept having nightmares, first it was the train of where Bucky feel to his suppose death. Next was when Steve crashed, along with other things she had seen, done and remember from World War II. The pain of losing Steve and Bucky came back just as strong during the night as it did when Steve crashed the plane and when Bucky fell. If anyone lived anyone close to the cabin that the sounds of screams of no and many others could be heard coming from Emily. But there was one, one man that heard Emily screaming and yelling through the night and he decided to do something about it. The next few nights were the same as that first night, the day before the solstice that Emily was sitting at the table in her cabin thinking of the dreams she has been having in the last few nights.

She would admit that the first few years after she was adopted by hades that she was plagued by the dreams she was having now once more. They never fully went away but they died die down after a while so that they were not quite as bad, thankfully she also had some demigods in the years afterwards of which helped her over come her nightmares of the war. Most demigods hate demigods dreams and at one point she did to, but after the war she loved them for they were never as bad as her war dreams. She didn't want to fall asleep that night but considering what tomorrow was that she has to. After a while Emily went to her bed and fell asleep.

Emily was waiting in the communication room, waiting to know of what was napping on that plane. When Colonel Phillips followed the plane with Steve getting ready to jump that she had a bad feeling. It was the same bad feeling that she got when they went onto that train of when Bucky fell not too long ago. After what seems like forever that Steve came online, Jim answered but Lauren had Jim leave the seat and sit down. Emily followed Lauren quickly as Lauren spoke.

"Steve are you all right?"

"Lauren! Schmidt's dead."

"Is that an airplane?"

"That's a little bit tougher to explain."

"Give me your coordinates and I'll find you a safe landing site."

"There's not gonna be a safe landing, but I can try and force it down." Emily didn't like that at all, she wasn't sure what she could do, if they were children of Hephaestus than Steve could managed to rewire the plane so that he could land it safely somewhere but they were not children of Hephaestus. Besides she already lost Bucky and become a window in less than a year, she didn't want to lose a brother in week of losing a husband.

"I'll-I'll get Howard on the line. He'll know what to do."

"There's not enough time. This thing's moving too fast and it's heading for New York. I gotta put her in the water."

"Please don't do this. W-we have time. We can work it out."

"Steve, there has to be another way to stop the plane besides the one you are suggesting."

"Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are gonna die. Lauren, Emily, this is my choice." Judging from the sounds that were coming though that it sounded like Steve was starting to force it down. "Emily..."

"I am here." Emily was close to tears, she was holding the tears back like Lauren was. She knew what was coming and she knew that it would do no good to stop him from doing it. She didn't want him to die, she lost much when she lost Bucky not too long ago, it felt like another part of her life was being torn away from her once more. Just like when she was close to seven and she was taken away from Bucky and Steve. Only to be reunited with them only for Bucky to fall to his death and Steve crushing to his death.

"I am sorry for what I am going to do. I am sorry that I won't been there, more with what happened recently. Please do me a favor." Emily was doing her best to hold back her tears as Steve said that.

"What?"

"Protect the demigods, do what you can."

"I promise to do my best." Emily was close of choking as she made that promise to Steve, she didn't want Steve to do this but she couldn't think of what else to do than to let him do what he was doing.

"Lauren..."

"I'm here."

"I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance."

"All right. A week next Saturday at The Stork Club." Emily was close of crying, Lauren was choking back the tears when she had spoke.

"You've got it."

"Eight o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late. Understood?"

"You know, I still don't know how to dance."

"I'll show you how. Just be there."

"We'll have the band play something slow. I'd hate to step on your..." Steve was than cut off, Emily lowered her head knowing that Steve was gone just like Bucky.

"Steve?" Emily had managed to get over to a chair as the tears started to roll down her cheeks as Lauren spoke. As Lauren spoke that it was clear she was close to tears as well as. "Steve? Steve?" When Lauren said Steve that third time that Lauren started to crying, Emily covered her face with her hands as they cried, wondering if it was possible that demigod could have a normal life without the worry of war, battle and monsters for a change. But that was unlikely. Neither Emily or Lauren noticed the sad look that Colonel Phillips gave them before leaving them alone for them to cry alone and with each other for support. Than the dream changed

Emily was in the middle of ice and snow, she knows she has to be somewhere of where it was really cold. However the cold wasn't effecting her as she thought it would be, Emily looked around at the ice and snow as the snow fell. Emily has no idea of where she was or how she got here, Emily wasn't sure why she was here or why she has having this dream, than Emily looked down and almost cried out with surprise. To her surprise she was wearing her Lieutenant USA uniform and she was in her normal birth appearance. Emily wondered what was going on but than she heard something over the wind that was howling. Her hair was blowing behind her as she ran towards the source of the sound or she hoped that she was going to the source of the sound. As Emily went on running that the sound was coming closer, when she could hear the sound properly for the first time was when she could see a large dark shape in the distance.

The sound that she has been hearing was a shout and it was coming from the large dark shape, as she went closer to the sound that the sound came again, when she heard the sound properly that she stopped in her tracks, hardly daring believing of what she was hearing. The shouting from the person was that of a male with an old Brooklyn accent, a voice she knows all to were and hadn't heard in about sixty five years now. Emily wasn't sure if this was a demigod dream or just a normal dream, but she hoped it was a demigod dream. Emily hoped beyond hope that she will find a piece of a puzzle she has been looking for so long, though she would still be unsure of where is place but the search would be narrowed down by a lot. After a few moments that Emily went on running as the shouts went on echoing through the air, it was the dark shape and shouting that kept her going. When she was close enough to the object that Emily stopped, gasp before she knelt down and was close of crying, not of sadness but of joy.

For crashed in front of was the plane, the very same plane, that Steve crashed about sixty five years ago, there was no mistake of not knowing that plane. For she had seen it with her own eyes the last time she saw Steve jumped onto that very plane before her. The plane was so for damaged that it could never fly again but it was still intact even after so many years of being here. If the plane was here than Steve has to be here, somewhere, she knows he has to be close by since she heard him shouting earlier. That he was shouting her name when she was able to hear his shouting properly instead of just the sound of the shouting. The shouting was coming again and it was coming from inside the plane, Emily shadow travel inside the plane. She was near the bed of the plane and she walked slowly across the walkways in the plane. Without much of a thought that she took off a gun form the belt around her waist and grasp her poppy before walking down the walkways.

Emily was unsure of what else could be here besides Steve, she was unsure if the Red Skull was even in his ship. As she walked nearer to where the pilots would be at nothing happened, expect for the shoutings of her name by Steve. She reached a door and it opened for her, she could see the giant window with the controls for the pilot to use. There was a chair and behind that chairs was a pile of snow and ice, Emily walked carefully over there, the shouts were the loudest in here. But she couldn't see Steve anywhere, when Emily reached the controls and like of snow and ice that she looked around. Emily noticed the compass, that Steve had in the war, was on one of the dashboards and it was open to reveal the picture of Lauren that he kept in the compass. Emily than looked at the like of snow and ice of where the shouts seem to en coming form. She let go of her sword and it went back to being a poppy, but she didn't put her gun away, Emily knelt down and started to brush off some of the snow. Emily gasp as she brushed some of it off to see Steve's shield, Emily brushed more snow off.

After a couple of minutes that the snow was brushed off from the ice that was formed, Emily was standing at one end of the ice. Tears were running down her cheeks as she looked down at the body that was trapped in the ice, it was Steve. He was frozen, somehow he was still alive and he hasn't one bit in the ice, of how Steve was alive was a mystery to Emily. For she could see his life aura and it was rather strong, Emily knelt down on the floor as she started to wake up from her dream.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day was the winter solstice, as soon as Emily woke up from her sleep that she got ready for it. It was mostly the two solstice that Emily would usually wear a dress, there had been times of when she wore a dress since she was adopted by Hades. But that was few and far between, for the kind of work that she does that a dress would just hinder of what she does. While she went to the throne room that she did see the campers from camp Halfblood and Chiron. A few times Emily would care for the camp fire at camp over the many years and the campers knows Emily by sight but beyond that she was one of the girls that take care of the camp fire. But there were a few demigods that know her since she was the one that too them to camp. When Emily reached the throne rooms that she was one of the first ones there, she went over to the hear and sat down next to Hestia before taking off her shoes that have been killing her. After a few more minutes that most of the gods arrived expect for Hades and Persephone, than Hades came in with Persephone and Arabella.

Emily watched Arabella, it seemed Arabella noticed her and Arabella looked at their father and he nodded, Arabella walked over to emits and sat down next to her as Emily looked at her. Arabella smiled and hugged her, Emily hugged her back, understanding that it was her way of saying sorry of what she said. Emily looked at Hades and she could. tell from his look that he had told Arabella of why Arabella was never informed about who Emily was and the other appearance and name that Arabella heard a out for much of her life. When the meeting started that Arabella let go, for the next few hours as the meeting went on that Emily and Arabella kept entertaining themselves. The meeting was more boring this it normally was that day, about half of the time that the gods were fighting with each other about something. While they entertained that Emily and Arabella made sure that their father, Persephone, and Hermes were the only ones that could see of what they were doing.

During the last about sixty five to seventy years that Emily become really close to Hermes, due to the fact that Emily had fun with making faces or other things during the meeting and has that love of pranks since she was ten. When the meeting ended that everyone but Zeus, Poseidon, Hestia Persephone and Hades left. Zeus, Poseidon and hades walked over to Emily, Hestia and Arabella, all three of them were looking at Arabella. The other gods know Emily, half of them think and call her Rachel while the other half think and call her Emily. There had been a few times that Hades, Demeter or Persephone called her Emily on Olympus but explained it was her middle name. However a couple of the gods learned of who she was really like Hecate, Hermes and Apollo, it was hard for Apollo not to notice that Emily faked her death and see her helping the demigods. As Emily expected that Zeus spoke first.

"So this your child then? The one you claimed isn't the child of the prophecy. Care to explain this?"

"She is a demiwitch. If she was the child of the prophecy the word Halfblood would be used in the prophecy." Uncle Poseidon looked over at Hades when he said that.

"Was the mother a Halfblood or a pureblood?"

"The mother was a muggleborn." Uncle Zeus turned and looked at Hades.

"Very well, but I would be watching her closely if you are wrong. Besides, there is another one that could be the child of the prophecy." Poseidon's face turned white when Uncle Zeus said that. "Poseidon, Hades, we will go to Poseidon's palace and talk about the other child." When the three of them disappeared, Emily looked over at Arabella of who was looking at her.

"There is another child of the big three?" Emily shrugged.

"Apparently so. Though I wasn't aware that there was. Or at least born since the pact was made."

"What about the ones in the Hotel that Father had spoken about?"

"I know about them. But they were born in the 1930s, I think. I knew that they were born much later than I was. I was born in 1922, July fourth."

"You were born on the Fourth of July."

"Yeah, ironic isn't that Captain America and Lieutenant USA are both on the Fourth of July." Emily looked at the hearth in the middle of the room.

"Emily." Emily looked back at Arabella. "I am sorry for what I said a few days ago. I thought you hadn't told me because you didn't think I couldn't handle knowing who you were. I wasn't thinking straight. I was upset that you kept that secret from me."

"I can understand that. Hades wanted you to know from the start. But I wasn't ready. Beside, I wanted you to think of me and love me as a sister, as I thought of you when I first meet you. When I had come back after Severus left the underworld, I didn't think it would happen if you knew who I really was."

"Do you think you overcame that pain? We know that all three are still alive somewhere." Emily shrugged when Arabella said that.

"I don't know. But knowing what could have happened to them would help a lot. But with what I had been doing for the last many years, I have not gotten much of a chance to go and find them, to uncover much about them. It doesn't help that no god can find them. But I think whatever is hiding Steve is started to break down and he would be uncovered in the near future, when that will happen, I can't say." Arabella and Emily didn't say anything else, but Hestia spoke.

"Don't worry Emily, you will learn what happened to them fully in due time." Arabella and Emily looked at Hestia when she said that.

"I hope you are right. I haven't given up hope."

"That is why you will learn what happened to them. I can sense your ties with Lauren and Steve are still strong. But I can't feel Bucky's ties to you, unlike when you two met for the first time after 14 years, until he fell off that train. That is why I picked you to be my champion. You always put your family and friends first, and you will be willing to do what it takes to protect them as well as help protect the demigods and mortals if and when you must." Emily nodded before Emily spoke once more.

"Thanks. Come on Arabella." Emily took Arabella's hand and they left the palace. As soon as they went to the underworld that Emily allowed Arabella into her room for the first time. It was funny to see her reaction to her room, for it was clear that this was Emily's room even without the posters of Captain America and Lieutenant USA. At first Emily was puzzled when she saw the room after Hades finished fully, after a while that Emily got the posters as a bit of joke on Hades' part. Arabella find the posters rather funny, Emily knows that Arabella would had a different reaction if she saw her room before now. After about a hour that Hades came back down in a bad mood for apparently his helm of darkness was taken. That was not the only thing that happened in the next few days, for apparently the master bolt was taken as well. Besides that, Emily made sure that she got Arabella's Christmas present from Hephaestus. When Emily woke up on Christmas morning, in her cabin, to see a pile of presents on the foot of her bed.

Emily still found it amusing that she still get presents after all this time, Emily got out of her bed and started unwrapping presents. The first one was from Apollo, he got her a reed pipe, of which didn't surprise Emily one bit since most of his other presents were the same since he started sending her presents when they become close. Hermes got her a pranking kit that he made up, but it could have case from the wizarding world for all Emily knows. Her mother gave her another plant for her bedroom, not a big surprise not it was unwelcome but it seems Emily keeps getting plants from her mother year after year. But it was better than getting cereal every year though. Persephone got her a green dress, Hades gave her a tiara that was a tiara version of the helm of darkness. As Emily looked at it that an amusing thought of Hades wearing the tiara entered her mind, she was glad that she wasn't in the underworld at the moment for the thought made her laugh. The next one she opened was sister charm bracelet from Arabella, than the last one was from Severus, he got her a book, it was full of pranking ideas of which Emily found utterly amusing coming from Severus.

When Emily went to the underworld that she saw Arabella wearing a black sweater with a large red a on it. Emily and Arabella played wizard chess that she apparently got from one of her friends from Hogwarts. Emily got the best of Arabella when they played, Hades and Persephone didn't understand the game very well. They neither played chess or wizard chess before, of which didn't surprise Emily one bit. So Emily and Arabella easily best Hades and Persephone many times during that days when dinner came around that Emily was the one that made dinner. Emily clapped her hands and the food appeared on the table, when she did that, that they suggest in, after dinner that Emily went back to cabin only to go back to drop Arabella off at King's cross, Emily waited till the train was out of sight before shadows overtook her. The next month or so that Emily kept sending demigods to camp when she find them running form a monster or a broken home. One afternoon, Emily got a call from someone she didn't expect to hear from or at least a call from at any rate. When she accepted the call that Emily out the phone to her ear.

"Why are you calling, Phil?"

"Let me guess the half brother that you spoke up is named Phil." As soon as Emily heard the voice that she froze of where she was standing.

"Jason?"

"Well duh."

"How the Hades did you get my number?"

"You just used your father's name as a curse word."

"JASON JEFFERSON! HOW DID YOU GET MY NUMBER?"

"You get made easier now a days. As for getting your number that is my secret for you to find out."

"JASON!"

"All right! I got it from your brother when I bumped I to him and I told him of who I was and how I knew you so he gave to. Happy?" Emily slapped herself on the face, there times of when Emily wondered if he had a different godly parent.

"Jason, is there a reason you wanted my number?"

"Yes, it was a simpler and easier way to talk to you about what your told me about eight years ago." Emily knew what Jason was talking about.

"So did you found out anything than?"

"Let me point it simply. παπαρούνας και αστραπές." Emily smiled when Jason said that.

"When?"

"A hour, so get ready to lead once again, Plant girl." Emily hung up the phone before running into a shadow to tell her father of what just happened. As soon as she reached the throne room that she saw Hades was writing a letter, Emily walked over to where Hades was and read the letter.

Dear Arabella,

As you know, my Helm of Darkness is missing. You are to come home as soon as possible in order to be safe from monsters. I have spoken to the Headmaster already. You will be home the day after you have taken your exams. IMMEDIATELY! Your mother and I have to speak to you, as Chiron now has met you, Camp Half-blood is asking for your presence. You shall stay there for July, but you'll return in August. Now in June you will spend the weekend close to the solstice with us here. It's already taken care of.

Love your father,

Hades

Lord of the Underworld

Emily rolled her eyes, true, Arabella was out in the real world but form what Severus told them so far that no monsters attacked her. If there was a monster attacked it would have happened when Emily was there since the demigod scents would have doubled. However Emily wondered when Arabella would go to camp, for Emily had told Arabella stories of her time in camp. Though she wasn't sure of how much of a good idea it was for Arabella to be there at camp. True, Emily was the only one in her cabin when she was camp expect the one time in the war, but with Arabella it was different. For being the only child of Demeter at camp was odd but being a daughter of Hades in camp would be difficult since Arabella would be an outcast. Hades gave the letter to an owl of who flew off.

"Father, are you sure it would be a good idea for Arabella to go to camp?" Hades turned to look at her.

"They are demanded her presence. Plus it would give her a chance to interact with others of her own kind."

"She has been interacting with others of her own kind, she is a witch too." Emily paused for a minute. "Father, there were not any of your children at camp before or even during camp. You know that your children are considered outcasts."

"You were not considered an outcast when you were there."

"That was because when I was at camp I hadn't be adopted by you, did you forget that?" From the look on Hades's face that he did forget he adopted her during the war long after she stopped living in the camp.

"I forget about that. I got use to thinking of you as a daughter before I really did adopted you."

"You brought that up before." Hades looked at her carefully.

"I am taking a wild guess that you are not here because of Arabella."

"That would right, I am here because a secret HYDRA base has been found."

"Have fun, Plant girl." Emily ran into a shadow and reappeared in a shadow close to where the members of project demigod was waiting for her to lead them on the raid of the HYDRA base. Emily out her old armor on, the armor she used before joint the howling commandos and changed her appearance to her normal appearance before the raid started. When Emily was in front of project demigod that she looked at them, it was hard to believe that just eight years ago that she found project demigod when she tried to learn of how to figure out of what HYDRA has been up to. With permission form hades that some of the old members came back form the dead and were given immortal for a certain amount of time while others were aged younger for one sole reason.

To get rid of and wipe HYDRA for good, when that happens that the members of Project demigod will die. The ones that have been judged would go back to where they were or they could be judged again and the ones that haven't died would be judge. Project demigod was only all to happy to accept to get rid of HYDRA for good since they were pissed that HYDRA was still alive. Emily looked to her right as Jason walked over to her side, Jason was the only other son of Poseidon alive besides the other so called spawn of the barnacle head of a uncle as Hades would put it. Emily looked back at the me members of Project demigod before she raised the hand that her red poppy was on and she grasp it so it changed into her sword before she shouted.

"παπαρούνας και αστραπές." The echo of the catch phrase of project demigod echoed, Emily smiled, it was an odd catchphrase if HYDRA could understand ancient Greek. One of the members yelled from the back.

"So let's cut off their heads so that we can kill two more." Cheers echoed through the clearing.

"So let's kick some HYDRA to the states." Jason smiled and Ron's towards the base with Emily running along besides him, something she hasn't done in seventy years. The next couple of hours was quite the battle, a couple of times Emily thought she was going pass out. Once near the end of the battle when the last HYDRA was killed, Emily feel onto her knees and she was close of blacking out but Jason managed to give her som nectar and with her quicker healing made sure that she didn't pass out. Emily couldn't remember the last time she used that much power, she could but if she had the same amount of power she did now as she did now that she wouldn't have passed out than. As soon as Emily steadied herself that Jason spoke.

"I thought you were more powerful and wouldn't black out so easy."

"I am, up till now that my power limits haven't been fully tested."

"Do you need help getting back to the underworld?"

"I am fine Jason. Besides it would be a bad idea for you to of down there now."

"Why?" Emily looked at Jason.

"True, hades knows you haven't died yet and he most likely knows you are a Jong project demigod but someone took he helm of darkness and Hades believes it to be a half brother of yours that might be the child of the prophecy."

"Really? I have a new half brother? Why does he think that my half brother took it?

"Yes. Because of the prophecy, maybe, I don't know. The only thing I am sure of is that the helm of darkness and the master bolt was taken by a demigod." One of the other demigods spoke up.

"The master bolt is taken?"

"Yes." There was muttering around, Emily looked at Jason. "That is why you can't help me at the moment, I will be fine soon enough to shadow travel. But for the time being just stay in the hidden base that you were in when I found you along with the rest of project demigod." Jason nodded before Jason and project demigod walked back to their own base, after a few minutes that Emily ran into a shadow to go to her cabin. The next day Emily went back to the palace, to tell Hades of what happened, when she entered that he was about ready to say something to her but an Iris message appeared in the room. Arabella appeared in the Iris Message, it looked like she was by the lake at Hogwarts, or that is what Emily assumed. Emily stayed back as hades spoke to Arabella.

"Hello young one, did you receive my letter?"

"Yes father. I was wondering what you meant about what we had to talk about. It seems already decided if you ask-hold on father, I believe someone is listening to my conversation. Should switch to Ancient Greek, since no one here could possibly understand what I am saying- Anyway it seemed already decided to me what is going to happen. You want me to shadow travel to the Underworld after the day of my exams and be back the next day for school?"

"Yes. I spoke with the Headmaster and its taken care of. You also are not riding the train home! YOU WILL SHADOW TRAVEL HOME BECAUSE WE MUST PROTECT YOU WHEN THERE IS A SPAWN OF MY BARNACLE HEAD OF A BROTHER! You will get a day off as well to go to his school and spy for me for one day. Alecto will be there. Now your mother and I are having a new outfit made for you for when we have guests."

"As you say father." Hades nodded before he waved his hand disconnecting the Iris message than he looked over at Emily.

"Well, I figured you managed to get rid of that base."

"Yes father, I did. Project demigod also destroyed everything in the base to destroy the work that we found in there and left nothing in it's place."

"Good, remember to tell me when there is another attack do I would be ready for HYDRA to show up again."

"Well do, father." Emily started to walk out of the throne room but Hades spoke once more.

"One more thing, I want you to look out for Arabella tomorrow." Emily nodded before she left the throne room. When the next day arrived that Emily followed Arabella and used the shadows, thankfully Emily has better control and knew how to shield herself from Arabella realizing that Emily was following her. That night Arabella picked out a shirt and a long black skirt before going to the seventh floor. She paced in front of a bare wall before a door appeared in front of her. Arabella opened it and walked in, Emily quickly followed Arabella into the room before the door was closed. There were five other people, two were a set of twins of who went up to Arabella as Emily backed into the dark part of the wall nearby.

"Great our firstie is here."

"Here's a drink Ara."

"Go mingle-"

"More people-"

"Will be here-"

"Soon." Emily was close of laughing as the twins spoke, for that was like of how Emily and Lauren were like at camp expect they were the girl versions of the set of twins. Arabella too the drink for the twins before she drank some of it, Emily wondered what was in the drink. Emily picked a good dark spot against the wall of where she could be hidden in the shadows but close enough to listen to what was going on. For the next ten minutes that other stunners arrived from the same year as the twins, as well as from other houses. There some older students as well, than the twins called everyone it sit down alteration boy and girl. The twins stood in the middle of he circle back to back before they spoke.

"Ok most of you are mates, and know each other but some don't, so in order to feel comfortable with each other we are going to play an intro game." The students laughed a little and agreed to do the intro game, Emily smiled and just kept watching. The twins were smiling in a similar way that Hermes smiles or whenever Emily and Lauren thought of a prank to do when they were in camp. "We will spin the fire-whiskey bottle that is empty and when it lands on you, just stand up and say your name, year, and House. Once the person introduces themselves, we will toast to them and everyone will take a sip of their fire-whiskey spiked butterbeer." The twins sat in either side of Arabella before they looked at her. "Spin the bottle my lady." The twin at spoke has a smile on his face and Arabella giggled like an Aphrodite child and reached forward to spin. Emily looked between the one twin and Arabella, before she smiled lightly, she been around long enough to tell when she sees that someone has a crush on someone else. The bottle spun around as Emily turned her eyes away from the one twin and Arabella. Than the bottle landed on a boy that looked about the same age as the twins. The boy stood up before he spoke calmly and softly.

"Cedric Diggory, third year, Hufflepuff proud." The twins smiled before they raised their glasses.

"Welcome Sir Cedric of the puffs." Everyone chanted, "Here, here!" and sipped out of their cups. Arabella smiled at Cedric letting him know to spin. It kept spinning. Each told heir names, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinnet, Kenneth Towler, Patricia Stimpson, Roger Davies, Becky Prewett, Katie Bell, Percy Weasley, and Penelope Cleaarwater. Than the twins picked up the bottles before hey looks at Arabella and spoke at the same time.

"Now the youngest one here, should introduce herself." Arabella laughed before she stood up.

"Arabella Evans, first year, and a lady in the House of Lions." She sat back down again, than the twins started her chant and everyone downed the last of their drinks. The twins got up and they refilled everyone's cup for whatever game they were going to play agin. Emily was glad that Hades asked her to do is, she forget what it was like to be a teenager and all the fun they had playing games and doing other things. The twins sat back down before they looked at the girl named Becky.

"You start off the game Becks." Becky chuckled before she looking across the circle to the boy called Percy.

"Truth or dare?" Percy chuckled at Becky before he answered her.

"Dare." From the dare that Emily knew she was thinking of something evil dar for Percy to do, the grin Becky has on could only be compared to the Cheshire Cat.

"I dare you to floo call Aunt Molls, and tell her you got a girl pregnant, and that you are going to run away with her to get married." Emily was close of snorting and laughing at Percy and the face he made, it was such a funny face. Percy looked at the twins silently asking if he has to, the twins nodded, so Percy walked up to the fireplace,he tossed one floo powder before he made the call bake home. Emily could hear the lecture that Percy's mother gave him for five minutes about how irresponsible and stupid that was. The room was close of laughing their heads. When Percy was done that he sat down again and looked at one of the twins and took a sip of his drink.

"Whichever twin it is. Truth or dare?"

"I'm Fred mate, and I choose dare."

"I dare you to list the guys here, in order of hotness." Emily rolled her eyes at that dare, that seem lame after the dare he got. Fred smirked.

"Well, obviously me at one. George ranks second. Cedric, Lee, Roger, Kenneth, and then you." Fred turned to the girl called Katie. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you sexually attracted to my lesser twin George?" Katie looked over towards the girl called Angelina.

"No." Than Katie looked towards the one called Roger before she turned to the one called Cedric. "Truth or Dare?" He looked at her carefully and spoke in his soft voice.

"Dare."

"I dare you to profess your undying love to Professor Snape in a letter." Emily nearly lost it at that, she managed to keep her laughter in at that, Cedric gulped before he opened a window to whistle. Than an owl flew in and the owl landed on his arm, Emily looked at the owl wondering of how Athena feels about her owls being used to send mail. Cedric managed to bring out parchment and a quill before he wrote a letter and tied it to the owl's leg and letting it fly out again. Everyone laughed and drank their drinks as Cedric sat down. Than Cedric looked at over at Angelina.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you like?"

"George." Angelina looked down for a moment.

"Alicia, Truth or dare?" It was clear that Angelina wanted a subject change and The girl called Alicia picked that fact up.

"Dare."

"Act like a Professor." Alicia smirked before she turned stern like a teacher.

"Mr. Jordan. Truth or Dare?" The boy called Lee laughed.

"Truth Professor M." Lee added a wink flirtatiously towards Alicia. Alicia smirked.

"Who is most attractive in this room?"

"Why most definitely it's you Professor. Anyway, Clearwater truth or dare?" Penelope squealed when Lee picked her."

"Dare me." She giggled before she took another drink. It was clear that Penelope was pretty wasted.

"I dare you to kiss a guy." Penelope giggled again before leaned towards Percy next to her and kissed him on the lips. Emily was trying to controlling her laughter once more, from how the twins were gagging, that just reminded her of when Steve kissed a girl for the first time and that Bucky and Emily were teasing Steve about it. Than Penelope looked at Arabella. Emily wondered what will happen now.

"Truth or dare Arabella?" Arabella didn't even hesitate to answer.

"Dare me away Penny." Penelope smirked before she drank some more. ThAnPenelope looked at her.

"Seven minutes in heaven with Fred Weasley." Emily was glad she was hiding in the shadows now, she couldn't believe that Penelope dared Arabella to do that. A broom closet appeared and the two of the walked over to it and went inside, Emily decided not to being up this game or at least the details of the game to Hades. After seven minutes of waiting that the closet opened and they came out, their hair was messed up and their clothes were a little off. It was than that Emily decides to that she would tell Hades that they were playing another game. The girls were giggling and the guys wolf whistled, Emily wondered what will happen if this game was played won't the howling commandos. She couldn't even began to think of what that would be like, more so when it was just the howling commandos. Arabella winked at Fred before she took a long swallow and looked at George.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." She smirked and Arabella slurred as she spoke.

"Dare you to lick Angelina's cheek." Angelina and George looked look like they were going to choked but she simply shrugged it off and smirked. George leaned over to Angelina and licked her cheek where Angelina blushed much to everyone's amusement. Than George looked to Roger.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Wuss..alright What's your worst fear?"

"Spiders." Emily stared at him, she started to laugh along with everyone else, as far as she knows that Roger wasn't a son of Athena, Roger blushed before he turned to Becky.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to send Filch an owl saying, 'I know what you did last summer.' oh and you have to do all this while you're tied to Percy." Emily had to out her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing her head off. Becky shrugged before she opened a window and whistle a tune no one seem sot know and a minute late that an owl with gray feathers flew in dropping a rope, parchment and a bronze quill.

"Percy and you firstie get over here." Arabella and Percy walked over to Becky and Becky handed the rope to Arabella before she stood next to Percy. Arabella tied their wrists and ankles together tight in a knot that Emily's knows too well for her mother taught her of which was called the 'farmer's hole'. Than Arabella stepped back, Becky wrote the message and whispered something to Percy of who looked at Becky and smiled. Than Becky tied the letter to the leg of the owl and her owl took off.

Arabella tied their wrists and ankles together tight in a knot Demeter had taught her once called 'the farmer's hole' and then stepped back.

"Rog how long do Percy and I stay tied up?"

"Tomorrow at breakfast." Becky nodded and they sat back down close together. As the night went on that many times Emily laughed her head off or banged her head to stop herself from laughing. Thankfully with all the laughter and other noises that no one notice a sober Emily against the wall. True the howling commandos never played this game but it reminded of the times that Emily, Steve and the howling commandos went to the one bar and got drunk or at least the howling drunk, Emily was sort of drunk on those nights but not as much as he howling commandos were. She still had enough sense not to do anything too stupid that she would regret it later on in her life, however Steve couldn't get drunk because of the super serum in his body. As the night went on that George was dared to strip down to nothing and run past Filch, Cedric and Percy kissed as well as Percy and Penelope kissed and Roger and Becky kissed. Fred had hai skin turned pink of where Arabella was dared to run up to the teacher's table and pretend Angelina was going to kill her. Alicia was dared to hang Lee's undergarments up in the great hall, Lee was dared to tape a sign saying slap me in Hagrid. Katie had to flirt with Severus, that one made Emily laugh so hard that it hurt, George was dared to kiss Angelina of which turned into seven minutes in heaven with each other. The truths went from who their first kiss to which professor that they would want to kiss. Than Fred and George stood up.

"Ok everyone one final game of the night. We spin the bottle of fire whiskey and whoever it lands on chooses to either lose a piece of clothing or kiss the person who spun it." Emily giggled as everyone agreed, the twins sat down before they tossed the bottle to Cedric of who spun it. The bottle landed on Becky, she leaned towards Cedric pulling Percy with her, their lips brushed but before Becky could pull back that Cedric pulled her close and smashed heir lips together, somehow Becky managed to spin it and it landed on Percy.

"What do I remove?"

"Oh cousin dearest its just a quick kiss."

"You're drunk Perce."

"So are you." Percy placed a light kiss on Becky's lois before he spin the bottle and landed on Arabella, they kissed lightly before pulling back. Arabella spun it and it landed on Katie and they brushed their lips together.. Katie spun it and it landed on George, Katie took her shirt off while George spun it and it landed on Angelina. George kissed Angelina, for a second Emily thought it was going to be another seven minutes in heaven. It kept going till everyone ended up yawning, the students ended up yawning and than they went back to their respective houses. When the next day arrived that Emily was standing outside to Severus's office covered in shadows, when Severus came out that Emily spoke.

"Are you sure you want to leave your office?" Severus jumped and spun around as Emily allowed the shadows to fall back as they were, she was still half in the shadows but it was plain that she was standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Emily left the shadows before she spoke.

"Father asked me to watch Arabella yesterday, as it happens last night that she was playing a game with some of the students."

"What game?" Emily giggled before she spoke.

"Well, it's truth or dare. You could say that had too much fun playing the game."

"You are telling me this because?"

"Well, let's just say that you might feel uncomfortable. For some of the dares would be done today, I want to see how they play out, for some of them are really amusing." Severus raised an eyebrow, Emily merely smiled back with a similar smile that Hermes has.

"I hate it when you go into Hermes mood."

"Thanks." Severus rolled his eyes as Emily covered herself in shadows before walking along side Severus. When they reached the great hall that Severus stop short as well as Emily, Emily tried not to laugh for there was a pair of undergarments hanging from the ceiling. Severus looked confused but he shoo his head before he made his way to the staff table and sat at the end of the staff table so Emily could sat next to him by using a shadow chair. Emily saw Arabella enter the great hall, Emily noticed the wink that Angelina gave Arabella. Arabella went running up to the table, as Arabella ran to the table that Severus glanced at where Emily was, though he couldn't see her. When Arabella reached Dumbledore that she collapsed in front of him, his eyes twinkled in curiosity.

"Oh I'm in grave danger! Angelina Johnson has said I shall face her fury!" Emily but her lip to stop herself from laughing. Angelina jumped up before she ran behind Arabella with a wand in her hand, she cast a curse that joined the legs together and Arabella cried out."Ah she cursed me!"

"I shall unleash the hell of my fury on this firstie!"

"Ahhh!" Angelina collapsed on top of Arabella before Angelina yelled. "Becky now!" Becky stood up and Becky had shot rainbow sparks on them. At that point, the shadow chair disappeared from under Emily as Emily fell to the floor falling into silent laughter.

When Emily went back to the underworld that she left out a huge chuck out and replaced it with something else of which Emily dubbed the laughing place. She told Hades that Arabella and some of her friends were playing a game but she said it was a wizarding game as oppose to to truth or dare. After Emily left the throne room that she decided not to tell Arabella that she was present at the game or at least for the time being.

A few weeks went by and Emily flush herself on another S.H.I.E.L.D. mission, it was getting close of when Arabella would leave Hogwarts. Emily and Phil were on either side of a door with their guns in their hands, Emily was in her black S.H.I.E.L.D. jumpsuit. She thanked Howard for the Lieutenant USA jumpsuit, otherwise Emily would have been uncomfortable with wearing the black jumpsuit. She was wearing black boots and her hair was tied back as to make sure her hair doesn't get in the way while she was fighting. She has her firearm belt around her waist, and her green bracelet, blue bracelet and red poppy were still on her wrists. Emily looked at the other four agents before she looked at Phil of who nodded, Phil left his spot and kicked the door down before they entered the room as alarms went off as Phil expected them to. Some of the guards were running towards them and they started to fight, there some guards below. Emily pulled out another gun from her belt, than she went onto the railing and jumped and had her poppy grow and tie itself around a pole as went down shooting at the different guards.

When she landed on the ground that she the poppy went back to how it was, a couple of the guards were running towards her. Emily kicked one in the face as she out her guns away, as the other one ran towards her with a knife that she pulled out her two S.H.I.E.L.D. knives and fought with him. The guard that she kicked in the face joined in the fighting, Emily managed to host her ground but she managed to have some cuts, but nothing to serious by the time Emily knocked the two guards out. For the most part Emily can enter an attack without any harm, but there are times of when she would get a couple of cuts. However this time she got more than usual, Phil was the first one to get to her and he told her of what happen after she left the rest of the group and Emily did the same.p after she left the group. Just as Emily finished that an Iris message appeared next to Emily and Hades appeared.

"Hi father."

"Emily, I need you to go to Hogwarts now!" Emily was puzzled by that fact, she didn't need to be at Hogwarts now.

"What? Why?" Hades shifted so that a risen bow cloud took his place and a golden drachma was tossed I to the cloud and suddenly another Iris message popped up but this time it was more of message that was left instead of two way Iris message like normal. In he message was Arabella by the lake.

"Father, I fear that someone might try to steal the Stone today. I'm calling to tell you, Mother, and Emily that I'm following Harry through the trapdoor. You can't stop me. If anything happens, I promise that as soon as I'm awake I shall come back to the Underworld and only leave when its time for classes. Please don't worry." Emily panicked, after Emily heard about the stone that Hades had her check of what was protecting the stone. Hades wanted her to take the stone and destroyed it but Severus prevented Hades from telling Emily to do that. Than the Iris message disappeared and Hades reappeared.

"You know what is down there, I need you to go after her or check to see if she had gone down there yet." Emily nodded and she ran into the shadows without saying to Phil of who looked confused, but she yelled back at Phil.

"Phil, I will try to explain later if I can." Emily reappeared in the entrance hall, she reached out with her Hestia powers to locate Arabella. Emily wasn't thrilled or happy at what Arabella had done that night, true Arabella would need to face her own fights but she should know better than to go after Qurriell. It didn't take to long to find Arabella, Emily shadow travel just outside of the infirmary, when Emily was in front of the doors that her powers were threatening to come out in her bad mood so she let them out close to full powers. So the shadows started to gather around her as she walked to the door, she only took a few steps when the shadows burst the doors open, the shadows crawled into the infirmary before Emily entered the infirmary herself. As Emily entered the infirmary that the shadows disappeared and went into other shadows in the room. The shadows were bending towards Emily, her death and fear auras were near their full strength. As Emily entered the infirmary that she realized she was still in her black S.H.I.E.L.D. jumpsuit along with her belt with the latest weapons, combat boots, her hair was tied back and she still has the cuts from her recent fight but she feel that they were healing, Emily had told Arabella about S.H.I.E.L.D. and that at times that she would do missions. Emily looked at Arabella, even though Emily onto saw Hades in the Iris message that it was clear Hades nearly into his true form. Plus she could feel that some of the spirits were close of rioting when Hades called her on the Iris message.

"Arabella, you managed to stir quite the uproar at home, for a minute I thought your step mother was going to blew the roof off." Emily knows that the only other one of who would understand this was Dumbledore or at least the only other one in the room besides Arabella. For Emily knows that Arabella knows she almost caused a riot in the underworld and that Hades was so close of goi into his true form. With Arabella here and Alecto that things were even more short handed than normal.

"I figured that step mother might lose it but I didn't mean to cause a near uproar."

"Arabella, next time make sure you warn your uncle as well, he wasn't thrilled when he learned what you and your friends did. Or at least give us a better warning."

"I didn't have the time to give you all a better warning." As Emily spoke that she used her hope powers to calm herself down, she was feeling more calm, her death and fear aura faded into nothing. The shadows and darkness were still bending since some of her emotions were still rather high, also being a daughter of hades that it was almost a natural thing for the shades and darkness bend to her.

"Next time, make sure you try to give us better warnings if something is going to happen and you take part in it." Emily could feel that her scars and cuts were healed but she knew that there signs of her recent fight.

"What have you been doing?" Emily looked down at herself, the jumpsuit has a couple of bullet holes at the sides of the jumpsuit while there knives cuts on the jumpsuit as well as a couple of places of where it was red. Emily looked over at Arabella.

"Babysitting." Emily knows that Arabella would understand that she was on a S.H.I.E.L.D. mission with her younger but older looking half brother Phil. That was what they call the missions that Emily goes in with Phil in the underworld as well as what her mother calls it as well. The others, the ones that were awake at any rate, in the infirmary looked at Emily strangely. Even if Nick hadn't wanted a demigod on those missions that Emily would have gone because her mother wanted Phil to be protected. There times of when she didn't get or understand her parents at all, a few times Phil and Emily spoke of why Hades and Demeter do certain things, that was only at her cabin when they did Hermione spoke up.

"Babysitting, it doesn't look like you've been doing that." Emily looked over at Hermione.

"That doesn't mean that I wasn't babysitting. For all you know there could have been an attack in the house." Emily could tell that Arabella was close to laughing when Emily looked over at Arabella, for Hermione was confused and utterly lost at that statement like Emily expected her to be. However Emily wasn't totally sure what Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey were thinking about what he said or the state she had been when she entered the infirmary, but Dumbledore spoke up.

"Rachel, I'm surprised you got here so quickly."

"I have my ways, Dumbledore, as you know." Dumbledore nodded when Emily said that. However Madam Pomfrey went over to Emily to check for the cuts and scars that were there but were now gone.

"I never seen in my years of injuries healing so fast."

"Well, my body reacts quickly when I am cut or get wounded." Madam Pomfrey glared at emil when she said that. Emily merely shrugged before she went on. "You will find it too confusing if I try to explain it to you, Madam Pomfrey." Madam Pomfrey merely nodded before going back to attend to Ron and Harry as Dumbledore spoke up.

"Rachel, it's getting late, why don't you spend the night." Emily looked over at Dumbeldore.

"Thanks, but it's all right. I just came to make sure that Arabella was fine after she decided to go through the trapdoor with the other three. I have to go back to what I was doing." Emily looked over at Arabella before she went on. "I will see you soon, Arabella." Emily walked out of the infirmary, once she left that she shadow travel back to where she left Phil, when she appeared that the other four agents were there asking questions, when the saw her that they ask what happened. She quickly told them of what happened but refused to tell them of where she went off to. When the other four went a head of them that Emily told Phil of what happened and where she went to.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: this is a reminder, this is the backstory of Arabella and her relationship with Emily. That you will see parts of my story as well as the shadow witch avenger in here. But most of it focus on Arabella and Emily, eventually, Hazel as well.

To her surprise, Emily had nothing to do that day of which was surprising considering that she was part of S.H.I.E.L.D., helps with the underworld and was the leader of project demigod that have been taking down HYDRA for the last about eight or nine years. Sure for the first about thirty years, it would be shorter if she knew about Phil when he was born instead of ten years later. So that Emily had moments to herself of where she would try to find clues about Bucky and Steve. Emily tried to look for Lauren but with what she learned that it seems that one of the gods seem to have intervene with Lauren and the howling commandos or something like that. But in other words, Emily had some time to herself, Emily needed a break from everything she has been doing. So she went to one of three places she goes to when she needs a time out, Elysium, the other toe being her cabin and room if she wasn't looking up stuff. Usually she would either cook or draw if she decides to be in her room or in her cabin, in the cabin she would usually cook.

Like a few times before, Emily entered Elysium in her birth appearance, straight blond hair, blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. The spirits seen her in this appearance before and knew who she was even with both appearance and plus they know that she wasn't dead yet either. That is also part of the reason of why Emily wasn't bothered or had Arabella call her Rachel growing up for not only would Hades and Persephone would call her Emily but the spirits have as well or most of them. There were some that called her Rachel, even after they learn that she was Emily Barnes, though some still think of her as Emily Rogers mostly due to the fall of Bucky a couple of months after they were married. As soon as Emily entered Elysium that she went to the one house she usually goes to, her father's house. She would go to Howard's house but he seems to spend much of his time with her father, her father even told Howard of some stories of when Steve and Emily were younger. Though her father only had six years worth of which Emily was glad of in a way for her father couldn't go on about her entire life.

But there some embarrassing moments of the stories that her father told Howard, of which Howard find amusing. Emily pointed out to him that she could talk to his parents about when he was younger, Howard didn't found that amusing. When Emily reached the house that sure enough her father was on the patio talking to Howard, as she got closer that she sighed in relief for Howard and her father were talking about the two world wars that they were part of when they were alive. For her father fought in the First World War while Howard was part of the Second World War, though he really didn't do much fighting. However there things they seen in the world wars that Howard and her father could relate and talk about with each other if they need to talk about it. Emily knows that the two of them talk about the two wars of which Emily was glad of, for she wasn't sure what to do if her father only told stories of herself and Steve when they were younger. As Emily walked closer to them that Howard noticed her and pointed her out to her father. Her father got up before he walked over to her and hugged her before they walked back over to Howard.

"Hey, Emily, it has been a while since you last visited us."

"Yes, it has been about a year and half now."

"What have you been doing?" So Emily told them about what has been happening, they know about Arabella though haven't yet meet her since Arabella rarely comes over here unless if she was going to the one park where the old heroes gather or at least half of the time. Usually when Arabella comes this way that Howard and her father were not outside. As Emily spoke that she could hear footsteps, Emily knew at once it has to be Arabella, sure enough when Emily stopped and looked up from the chair she was in to see Arabella walking over to Emily, Howard and her father. Emily knows that Arabella would know who Howard was since Arabella had seen pictures of Howard before.

"You're back. How was school? Besides ending up in the infirmary at the end of the year."

"It was good." Arabella was looking at Howard and her father, so Emily figured she may as tell them of who hey were

"Oh yeah, as you figured out this is Howard Stark," Emily gestured to Howard. Then she gestured to her birth father. "This is Joseph Rogers, my birth father." Arabella looked over at her father, it was like Arabella was trying to compare her father to Emily and Steve to see how much her father looked like Emily and Steve. Emily gestured to Arabella. "This is Arabella Evans, daughter of Hades and my half sister." Emily's father was looking at Arabella when Emily told them who she was, neither one of them seen Hades before but have a basic idea of what Hades looked like.

"I am taking a wild guess that she looks more like her mother than father."

"What makes you say that, dad?"

"Well, from what you told me about your adopted father, he doesn't have red hair or have purple eyes with green in them." Emily looked over at Arabella.

"Yeah, she does look more like her mother than father ... " Than was a sudden ringing, Emily pulled her cell phone out, thanks to S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hephaestus that her cell phone worked in the demigod world and the mortal world. So that no monster would be able to pick her signal when she uses her cell phone no matter where she was. She also tested in the wizarding world while she was at Hogwarts and her phone works there too. Emily accepted the call before she put it to her ear, Emily knows it was Phil this time and not Jason. "Hey Phil."

"Hey Emily, are you doing anything?"

"Just talking to Howard and my father. However I having a feeling you need my help. So what can the baby sitter do?" Emily heard Howard and her father laugh where it said that, this was not the first time that Phil called when Emily has been talking to Howard and her father.

"Very funny."

"Welcome."

"Anyway, there is a new assignment I have and the agents went here a couple of days ago but I stay behind."

"Okay, why did you stay behind at the headquarters if it is your assignment?"

"I want you to come with me."

"On come on, Arabella barely got back."

"On yeah, she goes to that school that you told me about. Why don't you bring her along with you." Emily raised an eyebrow, even though she knows that Phil couldn't see it.

"Are you crazy?"

"So I have been told." Emily shook her head when Phil said that.

"Why did I even bother to ask that! Is there a reason why you are suggesting it?"

"Well, you see with this mission that I need a demigod, other than myself, besides I am not sure if I can do it. You know that I haven't told S.H.I.E.L.D. of my one status is. I know that Arabella has been in training since she was like four or five and there hasn't been any monster attacks at Hogwarts from what you told me. So it would be a nice change for her to go out in the real world to use her powers for other than training at Hogwarts or the underworld. Not only that but it would give her a better idea of what her limit really is." Emily sighed in defeat, Emily would admit that she has suggested Arabella going out in the mortal world to give her training a test run to know what she could do.

"Alright, I will ask her and Hades. Thinking of it now, it might be good for her to do something like that for a change, even after coming back from her first year at Hogwarts." Than Emily hung up the phone before she put it in her pocket.

"What was that about?" Emily looked over at Arabella when Arabella spoke.

"I will tell you when we reach the throne room." Emily got up, Arabella followed Emily quickly. As soon as Emily and Arabella entered the throne room. Few minutes later that Hades looked up as they walked in. Emily hadn't bothered to change her appearance quite yet, it's not like as if Hades never seen her in this appearance.

"You know the last time I saw you in this appearance was just before I adopted you as my daughter. What brings you two here today?"

"Phil called and brought up another mission."

"You know that you don't have to tell me about the baby sitting."

"I know, father. I did tell Phil that Arabella had just came back. And Phil does know about Arabella since I brought her up from time to time in the last nine years. And it was after the first three years of Arabella's life when I started doing missions for Hestia and S.H.I.E.L.D. again. I did tell him Arabella just came back from school. I know when July comes around we will send her to camp. Phil brought up that Arabella can tag along on this mission. She can test the skills she learned while she was growing up while she is on this mission. I can't say for sure if it would test all of her skills though." Emily would admit that Arabella wanted to come with her one time and Arabella was about six that one time. Emily wasn't sure if Arabella was ready and didn't think she was, besides there was no way she was going to drag a six year old off to a mission that could get Emily killed. Hades looked surprised, he looked between the two of them before he spoke.

"What is this mission?"

"It is one of the more simpler missions, and honestly I think Arabella can help. There was this scientist and his assistant, there was a lab accident that granted the assistant powers that come from what is referred to as Darkforce. It is a form of unstable and powerful cosmic radiation made of pure negative energy, that is what Phil said. Being a child of Hades, I am sure that Arabella's powers over the darkness and shadows can help."

"You can use the powers as well, Emily."

"I know, father. But I don't use those powers as much in missions. If I do use my powers, it would usually be my fire powers or healing powers. This might be a good chance for Arabella to strength her powers and test her skills over darkness and shadows. Besides I am sure in due time that her powers could rival my own, it might take another few years but I am sure it will happen."

"True as it might be about her powers, she has never faced anything like this before."

"I have in the missions, or what we have been referring to as baby sitting. I will be there to help her if she needs help or can't do it. With the helm mission, and I am sure with the son of Poseidon going to camp soon, and with everything that has been discussed, I am sure she would need something to get herself ready for when he comes down here. Just in case something should happen." Arabella's father looked between Emily and Arabella before he spoke.

"All right, but make sure that you watch out for her." Emily nodded, Emily figured that the son of Poseidon didn't take the helm, for Emily knows one thing for sure. That the son of Poseidon was not even aware of the fact that he was a son of Poseidon or a demigod. In the last few months she went to Camp Halfblood to talk to Chiron about who she was really when she learned of where he was and what he was doing. So Emily made her way to the school that Chiron was at and spoke to him about the demigod in question and he pointed him out to Emily. This was a couple of months after the items been stolen and Percy still has no idea that he was a demigod at that point. She pointed this fact out to Hades after she discovered this that if Percy had no idea that he was a demigod than how could he steal the items. Though she knows it was pointless to make Hades realize that it was not Percy that took the Lightning bolt. However she only spoke to Hades about this when Arabella wasn't around, sure Arabella seen Hades get angry but that was only once. Emily seen him get angry more than once, Emily knows it steam from being the outcast of the family and the grudge that he has against the family. However Emily knows that Hades was a good man but with just some bad luck throughout most of his life. Emily turned to look at Arabella.

"I will. Come on Arabella. I need to do one thing before we go up and meet Phil." Arabella followed Emily to her room or just outside of it of where Emily told her to wait. Emily changed out of her clothes and into her black jumpsuit that she wears on missions as well as the firearm belt. She snapped her fingers to change her appearance. When Emily left the room she held her out to Arabella. "It would be easier if I shadow travel us both, since I know where I am going." Arabella grasp her hand, Emily and Arabella ran at a shadow before they were engulfed by it. When the reappeared that they were in Nick Fury's office, Nick and Phil were looking over at Emily and Arabella. Emily let go of Arabella's hand and walked over to them as Emily walked over to them that Nick Fury spoke up.

"Consultant Blackthrone. I guess it should be more of Agent Blackthrone since half the time you are here, you are doing a mission with Phil." Emily shrugged.

"True, but I told you that you can refer to me as Rachel, Director." Nick looked over at Arabella.

"I am taking a guess that the girl is the half sister that Phil just told me about." Emily noticed that Arabella looked over at Phil when Nick referred to Phil. Emily watched the two of them looked at each other, they both heard of each other but this was the first time that they meet. Arabella looked about ready to say something but Emily spoke before Arabella could say anything.

"Yes, this is Arabella Evans." Arabella, nor did Emily or Phil, say anything as Nick gave them more information on Marcus Daniels. When he gave them the run down that the here of them left to go to Portland, they shadow travel there. As usual Emily grasp hold of Phil's shoulder before they shade travel, when they appeared in Portland that Emily smirked when Phil stumbled a little. Even after about thirty years of getting used to shadow travel that Phil was still not used to it.

"I hate Shadow travel."

"Well since I became part of S.H.I.E.L.D. I would think you would have gotten used to it by now, since half of the time I use it."

"I know. But that doesn't mean it is my favorite way to travel. Come on." Emily and Arabella followed Phil, as they did so, Arabella spoke.

"Exactly where are we going?" Emily looked over at Arabella.

"Well, if I have my guess, S.H.I.E.L.D. made a room that is designed to overboard Blackout's senses." Phil nodded.

"We did do that. We are headed over just to make sure the room is ready before we lead him to the room."

"Exactly how are we going to lead him there."

"While first off, he has been stalking this one woman."

"If that is all, why am I here?" Phil looked over Arabella.

"Simple. Even though 'Rachel' can do what you can do, we are unsure where he is. We would need at least some time to explain to the woman what we are going to do so that she has nothing to fear from us. So if we must, we would need to slow him down a bit in order to do that, if he is too close. That is why you came here, for you can use your darkness and shadows to hold him back somewhat." Arabella raised her eyebrows when Phil said that but Emily spoke up.

"In other words, keep pushing the shadows toward the guy but don't try to over do it. As you know you could pass out if you do." Phil nodded when Emily said that.

"We would need to locate him first before we do this. While I go and talk to the woman, you two will follow him. Emily will be there to help you. Besides, I am not sure how much energy he can absorb, so it might take both of you to hold him back for a time. Which is why I wanted Arabella to come along." After a few minutes of walking that they reached an abandoned building, inside of the rooms as white and there was lights everywhere. But none of them were on, Emily noticed that area of where people could go to as to not be blinded by the lights. As Emily looked around that Ohio spoke with the man to see if they were ready and have a location on the man. As soon as he finished talking to the one guy that he turned to emily and Arabella. "This is what we are going to do. First off, you two will follow him and use the shadows to hold him back. When I am sure the woman understands and is willing to help out, I need you two to come up with me. Make sure he stays close, but yet not too close so he would follow us here. I will ring you when it is time for you to join us." Emily merely nodded when Phil said that.

"That sounds too simple." Emily looked over at Arabella when she said that.

"Arabella, things sounds simple but they are not always that simple. Besides, I already brought up that this is one of the more simpler missions. Let's go." Emily and Arabella shadow travel to where the guy was, Emily appeared besides Arabella. It didn't take much to find the guy and he was following a woman, from the few times that the woman looked back at the man that Emily could see how scared the woman was. Emily was unsure if Arabella noticed that, for Arabella was already using the shadows on the man. Some of the shadows that the man absorbed but not only of it, a few times he had to stop when Emily helped Arabella out. For some of the attacks didn't seem as strong as they should be, besides those few times that Arabella did most of it. Emily noticed when the woman was out of sight, Emily used more of her powers along with Arabella. She used enough to make the man going slowly but Arabella was still using more of her powers. Emily smiled as they did this, it was clear that Arabella was powerful, but it would still take time for Arabella to reach the level that Emily was at now.

Than her phone rang, Arabella and Emily quickly shadow tracks to where Phil and the woman was. Emily looked at the woman, oddly, Emily has the strangest feeling that she should know who this woman was. But she brushed it off, for she meet enough people that she figured that meet a woman that looked like this woman. Emily, Arabella, Phil and the woman left the alleyway and Marcus Daniels followed them when he saw them. As soon as they were in the building that phil lead them into the white room, when they were inside that they went to the one area of where they wouldn't be blinded by the lights. Just as Emily and the others were in that area that Marcus Daniels entered the room, Emily looked away as the lights went on. When the lights faded that Emily looked briefly of where the man was laying knocked out. Than she looked away and noticed Phil and the woman, she nearly laughed when she looked at the two of them.

The woman has her arms around Phil's neck and her face was up against Phil's neck, Emily bit her lip trying not to laugh at Phil. For it was so clear that he was uncomfortable with the position he was in, more uncomfortable than he was letting on. For Emily knows that Phil doesn't have much of a love life, thinking of it, he never had one before. Though she never made fun of him on that since she only loved one man in her life, but she has no idea of where he was or what he was doing. That simple fact that she kept to herself form any mortal she knows or demigods, the gods were different for some of the gods were aware of that fact. The ones that know were Aphrodite, Cupid, Apollo and her mother. Apollo only knows because he can see everything. Emily nudged Arabella on her arm and Arabella looked at her, than Emily cleared her throat and nodded towards Phil. Emily could tell that Arabella was close of laughing when the woman lifted her head up.

"Thank you."

"No problem ... " Emily was so close of laughing of what happened next, for the woman didn't let Phil finish. Instead she tugged on his tie, making him lean forward before she kissed him, Emily couldn't believe it. She hoped that this was not real or that they were pulling prank, but that seems unlikely form looking at the two of them. Emily looked over at Arabella and pretended to gag for a moments, when she did that, that Arabella mouthed at her, 'you're married.' Emily shrugged before she mouthed back at Arabella. 'True. But that doesn't mean I can't tease my brother about this in the future!' Arabella snorted, when Arabella did that the woman pulled away, Emily watched phil as a couple of the other agents lead the woman away before anything could be said. Phil just stood there, as if he was shock, he stay like for a few moments before she spoke.

"You know, since World War II, I should have carried a camera with me." Phil looked over at Emily when she said that and Arabella raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that?" Emily smiled when Phil asked her that, the smile was like what Hermes wears when he was thinking of a prank or something.

"Simple, Captain America Junior. The same thing pretty much happened to Steve when he kissed a girl for the first time." Arabella laughed, Phil opened his mouth to say something but he closed it again. Emily started to laugh, it took a while before Emily and Arabella stopped laughing. When they stopped laughing that Meily looked at Arabella. "You know when that happened with Steve it was even more funny. When he saw what would become of his shield, he asked Lauren what she thought of the shield."

"What did she say?"

"It was the funniest part if you are a woman, but a male wouldn't understand it." Emily looked over at Phil when she said the last part before Emily looked back at Arabella. "First she picked up a gun and shot at the shield causing Steve to lift the shield up to make sure the bullets didn't hit him. Then she said, 'Yes. I think it works.' Then she walked out of the room. Seriously, I was so close to laughing my head off and fall to the floor from that." Phil spoke up.

"And why would she do that?" Before Emily could say anything, Arabella beat Emily to it.

"She was jealous then? So I assume she didn't kiss him that time."

"No, but she did kiss him just before he jumped onto the plane. For some odd reason, it seemed to be a common thing for a son of Demeter to have a woman kiss them first, and have the woman pull them forward by using a tie, or something that is close to a tie. That was the last time I saw Steve, when he jumped onto the plane." Emily didn't need to say anything when she brought up when Steve jumped onto the plane. Emily could still hear Steve's last words in her ear, the last words he spoke to her all those years ago.

_"I am sorry for what I am going to do. I am sorry that I won't been there, more with what happened recently. Please do me a favor." Emily was doing her best to hold back her tears as Steve said that._

_"What?"_

_"Protect the demigods, do what you can."_

Emily shook herself out of those thoughts, Emily kept true to her word that she did what she could to protect the demigods. She brought them to camp and help them train if they ask her, a few of them have and she gave it. Both emily and Steve knows that she couldn't do it all and that no matter what that the demigod's would have to fight. "We may as well get back to the underworld." Arabella and Emily ran into the shadows leaving Phil standing there by himself. When they got back to the underworld that they gave the report to their father, Emily would at least tell him when she gets back but since this was a test to see how well Arabella could handle her powers without going against Emily or Severus. Hades sat on his throne and listen to them give the report, however they left out the part about Phil and the woman. For that had nothing to do with why Arabella was on that last mission, Hades smiled at the end of the report.

"So my baby girl's powers are strong. Very good. Now we wait." It was Arabella that spoke up.

"Wait for what Father?" Hades stood up and looked at them

"The Poseidon child is at Camp Half-Blood. Prepare for him." With that, hat Hades left the throne room, after a minute that Arabella left leaving Emily alone in the throne room. She was not going to deny the fact that she enjoyed her life after she was adopted, but there was no denying the fact that her life was not easy. Ever since she was taken away from the orphanage with that one family that her life never been easy. Emily left the throne room and went into her bedroom and sat on her bed, she looked at the pictures on her nightstand. Many of them she was in, some were with Lauren, Steve or Bucky, Emily closed her eyes and whispered to the air.

"In some ways my life has become easier, but than again it hasn't been easy. If any of the gods can hear, please let me find, Steve, Bucky and Lauren soon or they find me."

The next day that Arabella was training and Hades asked Emily to be in the throne room while Alecto went to get Arabella. At the moment she was one of her underworld princess dresses that was made for her. She doesn't wear it all the time but only when she really has to or when Hades tells her to do. A few minutes later that Arabella walked in, she was covered in dirt and twigs as well as in her training clothes. Emily smiled amused at the sight, it reminded her of the times when Lauren and herself would go into the forest and just run around or when they were training. Arabella smiled sheepishly before she went into the shadows and after a minute came out dirt and twig free and wearing the dress that she was given at Christmas. When Arabella came out that they told her about the son of Poseidon's quest. Than Hades proceeded to send the furies after the son of Poseidon, Persephone left to go to her mother like usual around this time of the year. Emily and Arabella waited with their father to hear the news of what may happen above. It seem like hours that Emily sense that two of the furies were killed but were reformed quickly. After what seem like a hour that Alecto, Tisiphone, and Megaera appeared but without the helm of darkness.

"What happened?"

"My lord, we did find the questers, however they refused to give us the helm. We attacked and demanded of where it was. But they said that they didn't have it." Emily was sitting there looking between the three furies as Tisiphone spoke.

"Yes, Percy Jackson tried to sneak past us but then decided against it and joined in the fighting. As you may have figured out, he managed to kill Megaera and myself."

"Yes, I did sense that but you reformed quickly. There is a chance that the son of my barnacle of a brother may have it with him or that they have it somewhere hidden for now. They are heading here, I am guessing."

"Yes. They are." Her father then turned to look at Arabella and Emily.

"Depending on when they come I would need you two here. If by chance they get here by the solstice, then I need you to do something, Emily."

"What father?"

"I need you to be ready if Percy shows up on Mount Olympus, in case if he doesn't have my helm. If he has it with him then make sure you get it from him before he leaves Mount Olympus."

"All right, what if he has returned the helm?"

"Watch him carefully during that time, and any time you are at camp, while he is at camp. Arabella." Arabella looked at her father, Emily bit her lip. She was sure of what their father was going to tell Arabella. "When you are at camp for the next few years, you will do the same, watch him carefully." Then their father looked back at the furies before telling them to keep a look out for when Percy and his quest mates came to the underworld. When her father left, Arabella and Emily walked out of the throne room.

"So you go to every solstice meeting?"

"Yes, when Zeus learned that Hestia had a champion at the first winter solstice, after I became her champion, he demanded I would be present for each meeting. True, it gets boring in the meetings, but it is the two days of the year when I can learn about some unclaimed demigods at the camp besides Hestia telling me directly." Emily and Arabella entered her bedroom, in some ways their rooms were alike but not quite, only the color of the room and how big the room was. The rest of the rooms showed signs of who she was and the time she used to live in before being adopted.

"Emily." Emily looked over at her, Arabella looked back at Emily. "Have you thought that there is a chance that Steve, Bucky and Lauren may not want to be found?" That thought crossed her mind as well as the thought that if Lauren and Bucky were walking around that they may not be aware that she was alive.

"It crossed my mind, however, that doesn't seem quite like them. Lauren could have gone that way. She wasn't dead when I was adopted by Hades. As for Steve and Bucky, I doubt it."

"Why is that?" Emily sighed and sat on her bed.

"First off, if Bucky and Steve did do that, they would have come to find Lauren and myself and asked us to join them. But knowing Steve as well as I do, he wouldn't leave his duty of stopping HYDRA, and Bucky would stay by Steve's and my side. When Steve crashed, the war hadn't ended as of yet. It ended a few days after that or at least the war in Europe. The Japan part hadn't ended until later that year if I remember right. However with training you, babysitting Captain America Junior, helping the underworld and helping the demigods as best as I can, I don't have the time to figure out more about them. Not that I mind but it is a bit annoying that I can't figure out what happened to them. Besides, if that was all I did, I think I would have gone crazy, for I needed to do more than just to learn what happened to Steve, Lauren and Bucky."

"Emily, when Steve is found, no matter who finds him, do you mind if I meet him?"

"Sure. Besides, I want you two to meet. After all you two are my siblings and he is your cousin." Arabella smiled and shook her head when Emily said that.

"You know, our godly family is odd."

"No doubt about that. That is just some of the demigods, try to think of how every demigod is related to you. That can be painful." Emily lean back as Arabella, after a few moments that Arabella spoke

"Emily, what do you think of the son of our uncle?" Emily shrugged when Arabella.

"I don't know, all I know for sure that he only recently learned he was a demigod and that I have high doubts that he even stole the items. Our father and uncles might have been aware that Poseidon has a son but the said demigod didn't know he was a demigod and never heard of camp."

"What makes you think that?" Emily sat up properly on her bed.

"Arabella, I was part of a war, part of two units. I learned that at times someone would try to do something. I think someone is trying to start a war, maybe, I am not sure. But I am sure of one thing, that we are just not seeing the whole picture."

"Well, the son of Poseidon could try to overthrow Zeus or something."

"No, I doubt it. There is a chance but things don't add up and we both know that Zeus can be, you know I am not sure of how to put that nicely so I would just leave it hanging. But the point is that there is more than what meets the eye. For one thing symbols of Hades and Zeus were taken, but none of Poseidon's symbols were taken. Why?"

"I don't know."

"No one seem to notice that, I would it that it seems like I putting the blame on Poseidon but if the blame is on his son, wouldn't you think he would get mad if something were to happen to his son?" Arabella looked at her.

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying we need to keep our eyes open for anything that is off. Something that the gods are not paying much attention to."

After a while that Emily and Arabella went back to to the throne room, Emily couldn't help but wonder what they were missing. When she left the throne room that she hoped that she would have a demigod dream that would answer her questions. Emily knows that her old war sense were coming back, not that she ever last them but it seems that they were higher than normal. There were a times when that happened of when all hell seem to broke lose in the mortal world, of which was a war. It was at a time of war of when her war senses were on high, she knows a war was coming and sometimes it took a couple of years before it hits. But it was coming none the less, when she was inside her room that she changed into a SSR shirt and pants before she climbed into bed.

_The howling commandos were climbing a mountain and set up a line to use to get to the train, Emily, Bucky and Steve looked at the line that they were traveling soon enough._

_"Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone on Coney Island?"_

_"Yeah, and I threw up?" Emily was close of laughing when Steve said that, Emily wasn't there when it happened but she was sure it would have be funny watch that if she was there._

_"This isn't payback, is it?" Emily was dangerously close of laughing when she saw the grin on Steve's face._

_"Now why would I do that?"_

_"Here comes the train and Zola is on it."_

_"We've only got about a 10 second window. You miss that window and we're all just bugs on a windshield!"_

_"Mind the Gap!"_

_"You better get moving Buck!" Emily, Steve, Bucky and Gabe landed in the train, before Bucky followed Steve inside that Emily kissed him good luck before moving down the top of the train with Gabe. When Steve and Bucky entered the train as they moved down to the next train car, just after Steve entered the one car that the door closed behind him and the doors closed in front of Bucky. Bucky moved to one side as two HYDRA soldiers fired at him, he managed to shot at one of them. He moved to the other side to shoot at the other soldier but he ran out of Ammo. Bucky was unsure of what to do, than the door slid up, Steve tossed him a gun. When Bucky grabbed the gun at Steve ran in and hit he box causing the soldier to come out and Bucky shot the HYDRA soldier._

_"I had him on the ropes."_

_"I know." Suddenly he heard something and than Steve yelled. "Get down."_ _Steve pushed Bucky behind him and the charge hit the shield knocking Steve to his feet and lost his grip on his shield dropping it. The wall ripped open as Steve hit the wall, Bucky wasn't going to lose his best friend and brother in law. Honestly he was glad Emily wasn't with them for he was worried already about Steve. Bucky picked up the shield and shot at the soldier a couple of times. Than the soldier charged the weapon and the fire hit the shield, Bucky was thrown back into the open wall and he grabbed hold of the railing. Bucky could hear fighting before Steve appeared with his mask off. "Bucky!" Steve climbed out to reach him and Bucky reached out to grab hold of his hand but the metal handle that Bucky was holding onto was too weak to hold Bucky's weight for too much longer. Bucky knows it, he made a attempted to grabbed Steve's hand, either he would traps the hand or he will fall. If he didn't grasp his hand and fall that he knew that it would Steve and Emily a lot, he couldn't bare the thought of Emily going through the pain of losing him. When he didn't grasp Steve's hand that the handle broke off and Bucky fell to the ground below knowing that Emily would suffer the loss of him._

Suddenly there was a loud bang, Emily nearly scream or shriek when the bang came, but she didn't scream or shriek. Instead Emily found herself falling out of the bed and into the cold floor below her, Emily was breathing heavy. She looked over at the door to see Arabella in her night clothes, she thought it was Hades or she was in another dream

"What the hell, Arabella?"

"I think Percy is in New Jersey but I am not sure about that."

"What makes you think he is there?"

"That is why I came here to you. Have you heard of an Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium?" Emily raised an eyebrow.

"I went past it a couple of times when I went to get to a demigod, but I never went in there. My senses were always on high alert when I went by, which meant trouble, so I assumed that there was a monster there. I would say that it's HYDRA, but that would be an odd place to have a HYDRA base. Besides the mist around there seemed a bit thick and it's in New Jersey. Why do you ask?"

"Percy, and the other two with him were there."

"What happened?"

"They meet Medusa and Percy killed her."

"Well, one less monster to worry about at least." There was a pause between them as Emily got up form the floor and sat on her bed, in a way, Emily was glad of the sudden wake up call. Otherwise she would be crying and screaming and most likely woke up everyone in he palace and most likely the rest of the underworld. Emily looked at Arabella and noticed that she was looking around her room "Arabella, what is it?" Arabella looked over at Emily, she could see that something was bothering Arabella. "Something's bothering you." Arabella shrugged before walking over to the bed and sat down next to Emily.

"It's just that when I learned you were Emily Barnes, I was not thrilled you avoided death. But since I learned that had nothing to do with that, after accepting that you were Emily Barnes, I felt like Father wanted me to live up to what you did." Arabella lowered her head. Emily got off the bed and knelt in front of Arabella but Arabella didn't meet her gaze

"Arabella, look at me." Arabella looked at Emily. "I admit that it was mainly because I wasn't ready to tell you. That was why you didn't know before you did. Even after all those years I would have nightmares about World War II. There were horrors that I had seen, and things I had to do to help protect freedom. There were things I regret doing but there wasn't much of a choice in the matter, or another way around it. My past haunts me, as well as having wounds that might never heal or close properly. Another reason, which is not as big, was the question of whether or not you were ready to hear it." Emily paused and looked away for a moment. Emily tried to push back that dream but it was difficult but she needed to focus now and make sure Arabella understood of what she was getting at. Emily went on as she looked back at Arabella.

"I know that one day, most likely when my brother is found, my past will catch up with me. I know when that happens I will have to be ready, and I don't want you to get tangled up in it. If you do, I want you to not get in too deep. Being a demigod and living as a demigod is a hard and tough life, always being hunted, always monsters looking to kill you, wars. It never stops. I know I can't protect you forever and that you have to face monsters, among other things. But the one thing I never wanted to happen and never wanted you to feel or do was to out-do or out-best me. You can't do it, it's not possible. I don't want you to. What I want you to do is to be you and do what you are best at, make your path. Make our father proud by being you, not follow in my footsteps." Arabella smiled lightly before hugging Emily and Emily hugged her back. When Emily let go, she went on. "Go back to bed and I will wake you up in the morning so that you can meet with father and me when we get to the throne room." Arabella got off the bed and went back to her bedroom to go back to sleep. Emily watched her go, Arabella knows why Emily didn't want to tell her after a hades spoke to her. It was true that her past haunts her, Arabella only has a limit understanding of why Emily didn't tell her sooner. There wasn't a way for Emily to explain it not without having a first hand knowledge of such thing.

When the solstice came that Emily was at the meeting, this meeting was the worst ever due to the tension between the gods, more so with Zeus and Poseidon. Usually it was with Athena and Poseidon, Emily kept praying in her head hoping that Hades won't do anything stupid, the same goes for Arabella. Emily figured that Arabella would be able to towel for sure if the son of Poseidon really has the helm or not. As Emily prayed for this that she thought felt a zap or something like a sharp needle hit her for a second. Emily wondered what happen, she figured that was Hades got zapped, for if it was Arabella that it would have been different. A few minutes later that Emily heard running form outside, she turned around as Percy, Annabeth and Grover came running in. In Percy's hand was the master bolt, Emily wondered of how Percy got it, Zeus got up and walked over to Percy in his giant form of ten feet. Zeus knelt down in front of them before he spoke.

"Give it here, little thief." Percy tossed and Zeus caught it, than Percy spoke.

"I didn't still it, Ares found the real thief but reported he failed. He tried to start a war between you and your brothers." Zeus grunted when Percy said that.

"I will talk to him." Zeus stood up and the other gods and goddess vanished in different color of lights. Till it was only Percy, Annabeth, grover, Poseidon and Emily. Emily got up from where she was sitting and walked over to them, Annabeth looked at Emily in slight surprise. Annabeth spoke up first.

"What are you doing here?"

"I come here every solstice meeting. Part of being a champion of Hestia." It was Percy that spoke.

"Who are you?"

"Rachel Blackthrone, daughter of Hades, champion of Hestia, Princess of the underworld and heir to the underworld."

"So you are a goddess?"

"No, an immortal demigod, I will admit there are a couple of rules I have to follow though it only the symbols rules. Besides those rules and the underworld rules, that don't follow any of the laws."

"But I thought Hades doesn't have any children."

"He does, two of them at the moment. But you have nothin to fear from either one of us." Emily walked to the doors as Poseidon walked over to his son, but Emily turned around and spoke. "We will meet again, son of Poseidon, very soon." Emily walked to the doors and the shadows engulf her. Emily reappeared in the garden haut as Arabella left the palace, Emily walked up to Arabella as Arabella stopped when she saw Emily.

"What happened?" Arabella explained everything out the meeting when Percy and the other two got down there. Emily figured that Hades got zapped, she knows it took the rest of the day for Hades to cool down before he goes back to normal. Emily looked at the palace before she looked at Arabella. "So want to leave this place for the rest of the day. For I am sure it would take the rest of the day before our father calms down, I know a place of where we can go to for the rest of the day. Up till now that I went there by myself, though not always when dad is not happy."

"Where is this place? Emily put her hand on Arabella's shoulder.

"Where the howling commandos were form." The shadows engulf to take them to where they were going.

The rest of the day was spent in the bar, it was closed after the war ended and Emily kept it up as a memorial in a sense. Emily taught Arabella a couple of drinking games as well as some card games like Blackjack and Poker. She knows Hades might not have been too thrilled about what they were doing, but after the past week, that Emily and Arabella reeded a break and away from the demigod and outside world. When night came around that they went back to the underworld, when Emily entered her bedroom that she changed out of her dress and into her SSR shirt and pants before falling asleep.


End file.
